Unpredictable Love
by YuyaLoveSungmin
Summary: Sekuel KYUHYUN VER on CHAP 2.Cho Kyuhyun adalah penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun bersama teman-teman segrupnya, Super Junior. Di saat ia mulai lelah dengan aktivitas keartisannya, ia bertemu dengan Sungmin. RnR please
1. Sungmin's side

**Unpredictable Love**

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Warning: Too long oneshoot. Membosankan. Alur lambat.

Pair: KyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

Summary: Sungmin mencintai seorang artis besar bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengejar cintanya hingga ke Korea. Namun semua yang dilakukan tidak membuahkan hasil. Apakah Sungmin akan kembali dengan tangan kosong?

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI PERTAMA**

Sampailah aku di Seoul, kota yang selama ini hanya menjadi impianku semata. Kota yang selama ini hanya bisa kupandangi lewat televisi, majalah, ataupun internet. Detik ini juga aku telah menginjakkan kakiku dan menghirup dalam-dalam setiap aroma yang terkuar dari sudut kota.

Namaku Sungmin, keturunan Korea-Indonesia yang sejak lahir hingga umurku 21tahun tinggal di Indonesia. Eomma-ku asli Korea, Ilsan. Ayahku dari Jawa. Ngomong-ngomong soal Korea, ini pertama kalinya aku mendaratkan diri di negeri ini. Pengetahuanku tentang Korea nol besar, hanya tahu lewat K-drama yang gencar ditayangkan di televisi. Hangul? Wah mana aku tahu. Bahasa Indonesia saja dalam batas standard kompetensi. Jangan pernah salahkan eomma, jika aku tidak mengenal negara kelahirannya. Eomma meninggal dunia saat melahirkanku. Kakek dan Nenekku tidak pernah mempedulikanku. Ayah bilang mereka menikah diam-diam sehingga mereka tidak direstui. Terlebih lagi eomma yang memutuskan menjadi mu'alaf. Kakek dan nenek marah besar, tidak menganggap keberadaan kami lagi.

Dramatis ya kisah dibalik hidupku? Di saat semua orang ingin menjadi diriku, yang katanya sangat beruntung berketurunan Korea, aku justru tidak tertarik. Hah? Aku tidak peduli dengan kisah sejarah yang menjadi masa laluku. Bagiku, aku adalah orang Indonesia tulen. Merdeka! Korea hanyalah bagian hidupku di masa depan. Ya iyalah, aku saja tidak tahu kakek dan nenekku berada dimana atau apakah aku punya sanak saudara yang lain. Stop! Aku tidak peduli.

Lalu apa alasanku berada di negara ini kalau bukan untuk mengemis belas kasih sanak keluargaku di Korea agar aku tetap diakui. Bukan. Aku bukan ke sini hanya agar mendapat pengakuan sehingga suatu hari nanti aku dengan bangga berkata, hei aku orang Korea loh. Jelas saja bukan itu alasannya. Aku tidak sepicik itu.

Aku ada di sini untuk mengejar cintaku. Siapa? Seorang penyanyi dari salah satu grup terbesar se-Asia, Super Junior. Laki-laki rupawan yang memenangkan hatiku ini bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Satu dari tujuh orang pria tampan dalam grup itu. Ayah mendukungku mengejar cintaku, terlebih lagi katanya aku memiliki darah Korea dalam diriku.

Aku memandang sekelilingku. Kakiku lelah dan entah aku sudah ada dimana, sedangkan matahari pun sudah jengah menemaniku seharian. Singkatnya, aku tersesat.

Tadi pagi aku sampai di Korea, lalu aku memutuskan untuk tidak pergi ke hotel. Aku memegang teguh asas hemat waktu. Aku pikir untuk apa menghabiskan waktu membereskan barang di hotel jika aku bisa berkeliling Korea terlebih dahulu. Bodohnya, aku tidak bisa bahasa Korea. Sungguh bukan aku tidak mau mempelajarinya, tapi Hangul terlalu sulit untukku. Kenapa semasa SMA tidak pelajaran bahasa Korea saja bukan Jepang? Huft! Bahasa Jepangku saja hancur berantakan. Kuakui aku lemah linguistik. Daripada ribet dengan keadaan yang semakin buruk ini, lebih baik aku beli minum. Tenggorokanku sudah sangat kering.

Setelah beradu bahasa planet dengan ahjumma penjaga toko yang tidak bisa bahasa inggris, aku berhasil meneguk air mineral itu. Bintang-bintang begitu indah di atas kepalaku. Angin semilir menerpa wajahku. Damai, itu yang kurasakan. Aku membiarkan kakiku melangkah kemana saja yang ia inginkan. Aku yakin Allah akan membimbingku perlahan.

Sampailah aku di sebuah taman yang sangat sepi. Taman bermain yang sering aku lihat di televisi. Entah taman yang mana. Hahaha asal tebak saja. Saat aku hendak menaiki seluncur a.k.a perosotan, aku melihat seseorang sedang duduk di salah satu ayunan. Dilihat dari fashion style yang ia kenakan, ia masih muda. Ah! Mungkin dia bisa memberitahu aku dimana hotelku itu.

Aku menghampiri orang tersebut dengan hati menggebu-gebu. Orang itu menunduk lesu sambil sesekali memainkan ayunan dengan malas.

"Excuse me"sapaku secara lembut dan sopan.

Tidak ada respon. Orang itu semakin merapatkan jaket dan tutup kepalanya. Sesekali ia meringis ketika melakukan gerakan itu. Aku terdiam, takut menyinggung kesenangannya. Aku hanya berdiri di hadapannya. Tiba-tiba kusadari ada sesuatu yang menetes dari sela-sela jemarinya. Darah. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku menarik tangannya. Benar. Tangannya terluka. Orang itu, yang aku tebak berjenis kelamin laki-laki, menarik tangannya dariku secara kasar. Aku berjongkok di depannya, lalu mengambil peralatan P3K milikku di tas.

"Are you okay? Let me heal it for you"ujarku dengan bahas inggris seadanya.

Dengan lembut dan teliti, aku membersihkan luka pria itu dengan antiseptik. Sesekali ia meringis dan terkadang ia menjerit sakit. Aku mengoleskan betadhine di telapak tangannya yang terluka. Aku membalut tangannya dengan perban. Thanks, Ayah, yang sudah memaksaku membawa P3K lengkap sehingga saat seperti ini benar-benar bermanfaat.

Setelah selesai mengobati lukanya, aku duduk di ayunan yang kosong. Ia masih terdiam. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Sebal. Dia tidak tahu terima kasih atau dia memang bisu. Huft!

Aku lihat punggung pria itu naik turun. Pelan terdengar suara isak tangis. Apa sesakit itu? Aku menepuk punggungnya. "Neo gwenchana?"tanyaku sok tahu.

Pria itu menepis tanganku dari punggungnya. Masih bisa kudengar isak tangis darinya. Ia tetap menundukkan tubuhnya, tenggelam dalam telapak tangannya.

Aku menatap langit-langit, sedikit memainkan ayunan yang telah kududuki sekitar sepuluh menit ini. "Choneun Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida"kataku berusaha membuka perkenalan. Sst… Sebenarnya aku hanya bisa bahasa Korea ini saja. Sering kubaca di FF.

Ia masih sibuk dengan kegiatannya.

"Sorry, I can't speak Korea. I don't know you can understand what I say or not"jelasku masih memandang langit yang indah.

Aku memutuskan untuk berbincang dengan pria itu, walau aku bagai bicara sendiri. Ini lebih baik dibandingkan bicara sendirian dalam arti sebenarnya.

"I don't know what your problem but you don't live alone. Everybody has their problems. Like me, I'm lost now. I can't speak Korea and I don't know where I'm now. I still say thanks to God, cause I know he love me a lot. Hahaha… I'm thinking positively. If I'm not lose, I can't meet you, right? Hehehe…"ucapku panjang lebar.

Aku tidak mendengar suara isak tangis darinya. Syukurlah. Setidaknya ini bentuk perhatiannya pada ucapanku. Aku berbicara kepadanya dari ujung sabang sampai merauke. Tidak tahu juntrungannya. Dalam artian aku bicara topik apapun yang ada di otakku. Responnya? Diam. Aku menghela napas bosan. Sepertinya dia memang bisu atau tuli atau… Argh! Lama-lama menyebalkan juga orang ini. Lebih baik aku pergi.

"Bye, Mr. Silent! I must go. It's already night. I must find any help to go to my Hotel"kataku mengakhiri. Aku berdiri dari ayunan itu, lalu menundukkan kepala, tanda perpisahan.

Sebuah tangan menahan tanganku. Aku menoleh ke arah pria itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, balik menatapku. Ini respon terbesar darinya yang bisa kudapatkan. Aku tersenyum senang. Aku mengharapkan sebuah respon lain darinya. Aku menunggu dengan sabar karena ia kembali ke kebiasaannya yaitu diam.

"Nan dayo, Mr. Silent?"tanyaku sebal. Ups, bahasa Jepangku keluar juga.

Ia menundukan kepalanya. Aish! Rasanya ingin kupukul kepalanya.

"Thank you" Sebuah suara pelan terdengar dari bibirnya. Pelan sekali seperti bisikan.

"Apa?"tanyaku dengan bahasa Indonesia. Aduh, bahasaku berantakan banget sih!

"Thank you"katanya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan tajam.

Aku memeluk pria itu. "It's okay"kataku sambil melepas pelukan singkat kami.

Aku tersenyum padanya. "Fighting, Mr. Silent! Bye"ujarku sambil melambaikan tanganku ke arahnya. Aku memutuskan segera beranjak dari taman itu. aku harus segera menemukan hotelku. Aku sudah sangat lelah.

Sebuah tangan menahanku sekali lagi. Aku tidak perlu menebak karena aku sudah tahu pasti dia yang melakukannya. "Chakamman! I'll help you"

Aku membelalakan mataku. Aku tidak percaya dengan pendengaranku.

"Address?"tanyanya sambil menengadahkan tangannya di depanku.

Aku diam. Aku masih harus mencerna kejadian yang sedang berlangsung ini.

"Your Hotel's address please"katanya sambil menggoyangkan tubuhku.

"Ah iya! Ini"jawabku. Aku memberikan secarik kertas kepadanya.

Tanpa aba-aba ia menarikku. Aku terpaksa berlari mengikuti langkah kakinya yang panjang. Kenapa orang ini harus tinggi sekali sih? Ralat. Kenapa aku harus mungil seperti ini?

Pria itu membukakan pintu mobil Audi A5 berwarna silver miliknya. Ternyata dia orang kaya. Tunggu, bisa saja ini mobil curian atau pinjaman kan? Tapi pakaiannya sangat stylish walau aku tak tahu bentuk wajahnya yang tertutup masker itu.

Pria itu mendorongku masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aku terdiam. Berdoa semoga dia memang pria yang baik. Huhuhuhu… Tolong aku ya Allah!

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Aku sibuk dengan doa-doa yang kupanjatkan dalam hati, sedangkan ia sibuk dengan pikirannya. Ia mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalanan yang lebih sempit. Daerah kami masuki ini sangatlah sepi dan sedikit lebih kumuh dari sebelumnya. Huaaaa… jangan-jangan ia mau menculikku! AYAAAAH! Jeritku dalam hati.

Ckiiit!

Mobilnya berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua. Ada tulisan 'ToHoShinKi Dorm' di salah satu dindingnya. Ia mematikan mobilnya, lalu menarikku keluar. Oh, sepertinya ini hotelku. Ia menarikku ke dalam hotel kecil itu. Ia berbicara sebentar dengan penjaganya, lalu ia memberikan sebuah kunci padaku. Aku memang sudah memesan sebuah kamar di hotel ini, jadi aku tidak perlu repot bernegosiasi lagi. Tanpa ada sepatah kata keluar dari bibirnya, ia meninggalkanku di depan meja resepsionist. Aku masih terdiam. Benar-benar pria aneh.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE DUA**

"Bangun tidur ku terus mandi, tidak lupa menggosok gigi abis mandi kulangsung shalat Subuh"senandungku sambil mengeringkan tubuhku dengan handuk.

Hari ini hari kedua. Sesuai jadwal yang kubuat, aku mau bermain ke Lotte World. Soal Kyuhyun masih ada delapan hari ke depan. Hahaha... Yang terpenting kesenanganku dulu. Yosh! Semangat!

Setelah tersesat beberapa kali, akhirnya aku sampai di Lotte World. Oh terima kasih ya Allah! Setelah mengantri cukup lama, aku berhasil mendapatkan tiket Lotte World. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku bergegas masuk dan menjelajahi theme park yang selama ini aku impikan.

Bermain seharian, berpetualang sendirian ternyata bukan hal yang menakutkan. Terlebih lagi beberapa orang dulu mengatakan hal buruk tentang jilbabers yang berbackpacker sendiri. Siapa bilang? Mereka baik semua, hanya saja menatap kerudungku dengan heran. Hahahaha... Pasti karena kecantikanku yang tiada tara deh.

Aku merapikan mukena-ku. Aku baru saja selesai shalat maghrib di suatu tempat terpencil, pojokan yang jarang dihuni orang. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada musholla. Untung aku sudah menyiapkan kompas. Eh, itu bukannya...

Aku melihat seorang pemuda tegap, tinggi, kulit putih dan memakai kacamata. Pemuda itu diikuti oleh beberapa orang yang terlihat seperti pengawal. Dari cara jalan dan sikapnya, ia mirip sekali dengan Choi Siwon Super Junior. Menanggapi loading otakku yang super lama, aku melipat mukena sembarang. Aku berlari ke arah pemuda itu berjalan. Subhanallah! Ternyata ada kawanan manusia berkumpul di sini dan rata-rata perempuan. Ah, feelingku mengatakan ada Kyuhyun di sekitar sini. Dimana? Dimana? Dimana? Backsound Ayu Ting Ting terngiang di telingaku.

Susah sekali melihat ke arah pusat perhatian itu. Semua ingin berada di depan, melihat mereka secara jelas. Lagi-lagi aku benci diriku yang mungil ini. Eh, itu dia. Seperti biasa Kyu terlihat kalem sekali.

"Kyu!"teriakku memanggilnya. "Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!"teriakku sambil meloncat berharap Kyu melihatku.

Aku masih berusaha menerobos barisan fans Super Junior, ELF. Saat ini Super Junior akan merekam MV terbaru mereka disini. Sebuah suara terdengar nyaring mengomando semua orang.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN!"teriakku senyaring mungkin.

Aku berteriak tepat saat semua orang terdiam. Dalam hitungan detik, semua mata tertuju padaku. Aku melompat-lompat sambil melambai.

"KYUHYUUUUN!"

Aku berteriak lagi. Aku tidak peduli tatapan orang kepadaku. Yang terpenting adalah Kyu melihatku dan berhasil.

"KYU! I'M HERE, KYU!"

Aku berteriak kegirangan karena Kyu melayangkan pandangannya ke arahku. Yes! Yes! Yes!

"Loh? Loh? Loh? Kyaaaa~!"

Beberapa orang pria menahan tanganku, lalu menyeretku menjauh dari kerumunan itu. Aku memberontak, namun tenaga mereka jauh lebih besar dariku. "No way! KYUUU!"

Mereka menggunakan bahasa pribumi dengan wajah garang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajahku. Hei, tidak sopan! Batinku marah. Ternyata mereka menyeretku keluar Lotte World. Hiks, jahat sekali.

Entah keajaiban apa yang menghampiriku. Aku berhasil kembali ke hotel dengan selamat tanpa ada kata tersesat. Padahal hatiku sedang hancur lebur. Mungkin Allah berbaik hati, tetap membimbingku.

"Excuse me!"kata seorang kakek, ketika aku baru masuk pintu hotel. Dia berdiri bersama seorang nenek yang tersenyum manis ke arahku.

"Ya?"jawabku dengan bingung.

"Are you Sungmin? Sungmin Aninditya Purnama?"tanya sang kakek, menyebutkan nama panjangku.

"Yes, i am"

GREEEEP!

Sang nenek memelukku tiba-tiba. Tak berlama-lama, ia melepas pelukannya, lalu mengelus pipiku. "Oh, Sungmin. Bogoshippo. We are your grandparents"jelasnya.

Aku membuka mulutku lebar. Tak percaya.

Ketika aku sudah dapat mencerna semua kejadian yang terjadi satu hari ini, aku sudah berada di dalam kamar bernuansa pink. Dua orang tua yang mengaku kakek dan nenekku membawaku ke rumah mereka. Mereka memintaku tidur di dalam kamar yang dipakai eomma dulu. Aku diminta untuk tidur karena hari sudah malam. Aku menyetujuinya. Aku terlalu lelah untuk mencerna segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE TIGA**

Aku memandang setiap sudut kamar manis ini. Sepertinya rumah ini masih sepi, karena masih terlalu dini untuk bangun. Aku merindukan Ayah yang biasanya sudah repot di waktu subuh seperti ini. Aku yakin kakek dan nenek sangat menyayangi eomma. Semua foto dan barang-barang eomma terpajang dengan rapi. Tak ada debu walau kamar ini terlihat tidak pernah dihuni lagi.

TOK! TOK!

"Sungmin-ssi, ireona! Time for breakfast!"panggil seseorang dibalik pintu.

Aku menyudahi penjelejahanku. Aku membuka pintu dan mendapatkan nenek berdiri di sisi pintu. Aku balas tersenyum kepadanya.

Di ruang makan sudah ada empat orang duduk dengan manis di kursi mereka masing-masing. Kakek duduk di kursi kepala keluarga. Ia memberikan senyum kepadaku.

"Ommo! Neomu kyeopta"jerit seorang gadis ketika melihatku turun dari tangga bersama nenek. Gadis itu langsung menghampiriku. Ia menggandengku, menuntunku ke kursi di sebelahnya. "Lee Teukie imnida"ucapnya dengan sangat manis.

Seorang pria paruh baya menegur gadis itu dengan bahasa Korea. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang duduk di sebelah pria itu memberi senyum hangat kepadaku.

"Hai, Sungmin-ah! How's your sleep?"tanya Kakek dengan bahasa inggris fasih.

"I have sweet dream, grandpa. Jeongmal kamsahamnida"jawabku bersemangat sambil menunduk hormat kepadanya.

Semua orang di ruang makan itu tertawa renyah mendengar jawabanku yang penuh semangat. Seorang pelayan menyiapkan makanan dengan berbagai macam. Terlihat sangat lezat dan pedas. Aku tidak suka pedas. Hiks…

"May I know? Is it pork?"tanyaku ketika sang pelayan mulai melayaniku.

"Yes. That is"jawab kakek mengambil alih.

"I'm sorry. Grandpa. I can't eat anything which make from pork"ujarku pelan. Aku takut menyakiti perasaan keluargaku ini.

Terlihat perubahan di wajah semua orang di ruang makan ini. "So what kind of food you can eat?"tanya nenek dengan lembut di sampingku. Jadi posisiku ini di antara nenek dan gadis manis tadi.

"I can eat anything except pork. I'm sorry"

"It's okay, dear. It is beef"kata nenek sambil meletakkan sepotong besar daging sapi.

Acara sarapan pun dimulai. Sebenarnya aku tidak biasa makan besar seperti ini. Aku biasa makan roti atau minum susu. Aku senang berada di tengah-tengah keluarga Korea-ku yang ternyata begitu hangat. Kami berbincang banyak hal. Kata paman dan bibi aku terlihat seperti eomma. Aku senang jika itu benar. Teukie-eonni, panggilan yang ia pinta dariku, terlihat sangat bersemangat menawarkan diri menjadi guide-ku. Ternyata Ayah menelepon keluargaku disini dan mengatakan bahwa aku akan berlibur selama beberapa hari disini. Ayah memang sangat khawatir kepadaku. Jelaslah, aku anak semata wayangnya. Yang membuatku kaget adalah keluargaku ini bisa berbahasa Indonesia walau hanya sedikit. Syukurlah aku tidak perlu bersusah payah menggunakan bahasa-bahasa yang tidak kukuasai secara benar itu.

"Kapan kamu akan bertemu dengan Kyu?"tanya Teukie-eonni dengan cara bicara yang kaku.

"Mollayo. Let it flow"jawabku tidak pasti. Hahaha… Prinsip hidupku: Let it flow.

"Wae? You must get him now"paksa Teukie-eonni padaku. Ia kelewat bersemangat.

"SEMANGAT!"teriakku membuatnya tersenyum senang.

"SEMANGAT! Ganti baju, mari kita pergi ke stasiun televisi"ajak Teukie-eonni.

Sampailah aku di SBS yang selama ini hanya bisa aku lihat di foto-foto Kyu dan Super Junior. Gedung yang sangat besar dan banyak sekali artis berlalu lalang disini. Tidak sedikit para fans meneriakkan nama artis idola mereka, begitu pula dengan ELF. Aku diantar kesini oleh seorang supir yang diminta kakek untuk selalu membantuku kemana pun aku ingin pergi. Sedikit risih juga, karena petualanganku tidak akan seseru bayanganku.

Teukie-eonni menarikku dengan paksa saat aku masih asyik menyelami duniaku sendiri. Teriakan demi teriakan mulai mengalir memenuhi ruang depan bangunan ini. Beberapa dari mereka menyebutkan nama Super Junior. Wah, ini barisan ELF. Aku mulai bersemangat menyadari para ELF menyerukan nama seseorang yang sangat aku cintai itu.

Tak beberapa lama, kelompok orang yang kami nanti lewat di depan kami. Barisan ELF semakin tidak tertib. Aksi saling dorong terjadi. Aku tidak mau kalah. Aku juga berusaha menembus barisan mereka. Kali ini aku harus ada di depan mereka. Kyuhyun lewat di depan mataku. Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga memanggil Kyuhyun yang ditemani beberapa pengawal. Kelihatannya Kyuhyun tidak dalam keadaan sehat saat ini.

BRAAAAK!

Seorang ELF terjatuh. Suaranya sangat keras, walaupun tidak sekeras panggilan ELF yang lain kepada Super Junior. Bagaikan ilalang di padang rumput yang terabaikan, begitu pula dengan ELF yang terjatuh itu. Aku sempat melihat Kyuhyun memandang gadis yang terjatuh itu, namun beberapa pengawalnya memaksa ia melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Aku membantu gadis yang terjatuh itu. Biarkanlah aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun asal gadis ini tidak apa-apa. Benar saja ia terluka. Kakinya terkilir.

Sekali lagi aku gagal bertemu dengannya. Sedih sekali. Ada yang sakit di dadaku. Seharian ini Teukie-eonni berusaha menghiburku dengan mengajakku berjalan-jalan ke daerah perbelanjaan Myeondeong. Dia membelikanku beberapa baju Korea yang fashionable banget. Aku senang tapi aku merasa dikekang. Hem, aku harus kabur bagaimana pun caranya. Hehe…

Aku berhasil kabur setelah mengelabui Teukie-eonni dengan alasan ingin ke kamar mandi. Teukie-eonni tidak curiga sedikit pun, ia tetap asyik memilih pakaian yang akan dia beli. Maniak belanja sekali sih, pasti keturunan eommanya, Kim Kibum. Heran sekali Lee Jinki ahjussi bisa betah dengan Key ahjumma ya. Cinta memang bisa membuat semuanya terlihat indah. Ckckckck…

Aku berjalan riang sambil memandangi suasana malam yang indah. Aku hanya membiarkan kakiku berpetualang. Sama seperti hari pertama. Hahaha…

Tanpa kusadari, aku kembali tersesat. Huft! Senang sekali sih tersesat. Aku mencari tempat yang sekiranya baik untuk kupakai shalat isya. Untung saja aku sudah shalat maghrib di mall tadi. Ah sebuah taman, sepi pula. Aku mengambil air wudhu dari kran air di sekitar situ. Bermanfaat juga ya kran untuk minum ini. Terima kasih Allah. Shalat isya dilaksanakan dengan khidmat. Jiah, gaya deh.

Ah sepi dan damai. Aku teringat si pria aneh itu, sebal juga dengan sikap diamnya. Aku lebih sebal dengan Kyuhyun. Kenapa susah sekali mendekatinya?

"YA! KYUHYUN BABBO! MENYEBALKAAAAAN!"teriakku di depan sebuah air mancur. Aku membuang kerikil ke dalam pancuran itu. Untung saja daerah ini sepi, jadi aku bebas mengungkapkan perasaanku. Entah kenapa aku selalu berhasil menemukan tempat sepi.

"HUAAAA… KYUUU! ARGH!"teriakku frustasi.

"FREAK"teriak seseorang di belakangku.

Aku menolehkan kepalaku. Itu kan pria menyebalkan tempo hari. Kenapa harus dia yang menemukanku? Kenapa bukan Kyu? Ngarep banget deh!

"What do you want?"sengitku kepadanya. Aku lagi badmood nih. Jangan ganggu deh ah! Sebalku dalam hati.

"You are so freak. Yelling someone's name in the night. Who is he?"tanya pria itu sambil ikut melempar kerikil ke dalam pancuran.

"Who cares! It's not your business"balasku. Aku menghentak-hentakkan kakiku kesal. Ia terkikik pelan. "Ya! Just go away! Don't disturb me"

"Calm down, Ms. Out of control!"ejeknya. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. "Kya~~ kawai!"katanya sambil mencubit pipiku.

Aku menepis kedua tangannya yang asyik menyakitiku. "Argh! Go away"

"Who is he? I asked you. If you don't answer, I will not go anywhere"

Aku mendudukkan tubuhku yang lelah di bangku taman. Aku menyerah menanggapi pria yang benar-benar menyebalkan ini. Kemarin itu dia sakit gigi ya jadi diam seribu bahasa gitu? Sekarang pasti udah sembuh, cerewet sekali.

"He is a big star. Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior. He is nothing for me"kataku sedih sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Oh ya? If he is, why you look like so mad to him?"tanyanya, mengambil posisi di sebelahku.

"I get mad of myself. I can't meet him even when I am already here. I go to Korea only for him. I want to meet him. I want he knows me that there is me who love him"curhatku. Air mataku mulai mengalir membasahi pipiku.

"You love him? Hahaha… so silly. Hei, he is a superstar. You only admire him"

Aku terisak dalam tangisku tanpa suara. "Yeah, silly. I am so silly. I don't know what my feeling for. But I would be so sick when I heard something bad happened to him. I always get some feeling about him, then I know he gets problem. I really want to hate him but I can't"

Aku merasakan sebuah lengan melingkar di tubuhku. Ia memelukku. Aku sontak kaget, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Just let it be like this for one minute. I'm sorry I said you are silly. You are not. You should forget him. It only hurts you so much"ujarnya menasihatiku.

Aku memberontak keras hingga pelukannya terlepas. "You couldn't hug me like that. KITA BUKAN MUHRIM"teriakku. Aku tidak peduli dia mengerti ucapanku atau tidak. Aku muak dengan pria aneh yang wajahnya saja aku tidak tahu. Aku berlari meninggalkannya sendiri di taman itu.

BRAAAK! Aku menabrak seseorang. Aku tidak tahu sudah berlari seberapa jauh dan ada dimana. Aku hanya menangis dan menangis. Air mata ini tidak mau berhenti hingga mengganggu penglihatanku.

"Mianhae"ujarku pelan sambil menunduk berkali-kali. Aku bergegas pergi meninggalkan korbanku itu.

Sebuah tangan menahanku. "Sungminnie"panggil orang itu.

Suara ini? Teukie-eonni? Aku mengangkat kepalaku. Aku melihat sebuah wajah yang sangat familiar itu. Aku memeluknya. Tangisanku kembali meledak.

"Uljima. Stop crying, please. Let's go home!"katanya sambil merangkulku. Ia menuntunku ke dalam mobil yang diparkir tidak jauh dari tempat kami tadi bertabrakan.

Kakek marah besar. Ia memarahi Teukie-eonni karena aku menghilang dan menemukan aku yang menangis. Nenek dan Key ahjumma berusaha menenangkanku yang masih menangis. Jinki ahjussi mengelus punggung Teukie-eonni yang sedang menahan tangis. Aku sudah berusaha menjelaskan kepada kakek bahwa ini kesalahanku. Kakek tidak mau mendengar penjelasanku. Ia terlalu kesal dengan semua kejadian hari ini. Ia memerintahku untuk tidur. Nenek menemaniku ke kamar. Nenek mengatakan bahwa kakek menjadi sangat protektif kepadaku karena ia melihat sosok eomma dalam diriku. Ia tidak ingin terjadi kesalahan yang sama padaku. Aku tersenyum pada nenek. Ia membiarkanku tidur. Aku menangis dalam selimut tebalku. Aku berharap ada Ayah di sini sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE EMPAT**

Hari ini kakek melarangku pergi keluar rumah tanpa ditemani oleh dirinya. Jadi seharian ini aku hanya ikut kakek bergelut dengan bisnisnya. Bosan pastinya untuk aku yang senang menjelajah. Nenek melihatku bosan, mengajakku pergi ke Gyeongbokgung alias Istana Gyeongbok. Itu loh istana yang dipakai untuk syuting Sassy Girl Chun Hyang. Bahagianya punya nenek sebaik Lee Taemin. Teukie-eonni tidak ikut mengantar kami karena ia sibuk bekerja di salah satu butiknya. Huft! Pantas saja dia bisa secantik itu.

Istana ini begitu indah dan sangat tradisional. Tidak terlalu jauh dari penggambaran di drama. Yang banyak aku lakukan hanya berfoto-foto. Hahahaha... Lumayan! Daripada menekuk muka di atas sofa ruang kerja kakek.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE LIMA**

Aku mematutkan diriku di depan cermin. Aku merapikan pakaian yang kupakai, menilai apakah aku sudah terlihat cantik hari ini.

Kemarin Teukie-Eonni mengajakku untuk pergi. Katanya ada sesi pemotretan antara butiknya dan rekan kerjanya. Selain itu dengar-dengar ia juga ingin memperkenalkan seorang pujaan hatinya. Aku diminta berpenampilan secantik mungkin karena Teukie-eonni bilang akan ada banyak model di sana. Dia bilang mungkin saja aku bisa menggaet salah satunya. Haha... Bisa saja eonni-ku ini.

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Sungmin-ah, are you ready?"tanya Teukie-eonni dari balik pintu.

"Ne, Eonnie. Chakamman"kataku, mengambil tasku, lalu bergegas menghampiri eonni.

Pemotretan berlangsung dengan sangat baik. Sang photographer, Kangin-ssi, adalah pacar Teuki-eonni. Ia sangat tampan dan senyumnya itu penuh dengan semangat. Mereka berdua pasangan yang serasi. Aku senang membantu para staff untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka walau terkadang aku terkendala bahasa. Teukie-eonni terlihat sangat gusar dan berkali-kali mondar-mandir di depan ruang rias. Sebenarnya ada apa ya?

"Eonni, what's wrong?"tanyaku sambil memberikan orange juice untuknya.

Teukie-eonni meneguk minuman itu sampai habis. Terlihat jelas raut wajahnya yang cemas. "I don't know where my model is now. He is too late. I worried he won't come"

"Tenang. Breath continously, sis" Aku mengajarkan Teukie-eonni untuk mengatur napasnya. Cukup berhasil karena ia terlihat sedikit tenang.

Sebenarnya siapa sih model itu? Kok nggak profesional banget. Umpatku dalam hati.

"Sorry, I'm late"ujar seseorang dari arah pintu depan.

Beberapa staff langsung menghampirinya dan melakukan tugas mereka masing-masing. Teukie-eonni terlihat sumringah. Oh berarti dia model yang ditunggu sedaritadi. Siapa ya?

"Hei, Wonnie! How are you?"tanya Kangin-ssi pada modelnya yang sudah berganti pakaian dan terlihat stand-by di tempat pemotretan. Aku belum dapat melihat jelas wajah sang model karena ia masih sibuk di-makeup oleh staff.

"I'm really on good mood, hyung!"jawabnya yang jelas-jelas membuatku tercengang, Choi Siwon Super Junior. Rasanya aku mau pingsan melihat kenyataan ini.

Siwon-ssi terlihat sangat tampan dengan semua pakaian yang ia pakai. Tidak ada cacat sedikit pun dari penampilannya. Gaya yang ia berikan juga terlihat sangat natural. Hah, pantas saja ia dipanggil 'Prince Charming'-nya Super Junior. Aku terpaku memandang aksinya di depan kamera Kangin-ssi. Begitu indah.

"Ehem, jatuh cinta?"tanya Teukie-eonni menggodaku.

Aku tersenyum malu. Ada semburat pink di pipiku saat ini. "Aniyo, eonni. I just…" Aku speechless dan hanya mampu menatapnya dengan penuh kagum.

"Thank you, Siwon-ssi!"ujar Kangin-ssi membuyarkan lamunanku.

Kangin-ssi menatapku bingung. Ia memberikan tatapan tanya kepada Teukie-eonni yang langsung diberikan tatapan memohon.

"Akh, Siwon-ssi! Chakkaman! Please, could you stay here? I want to take your pic with her"ujar Kangin-ssi sambil menyeretku ke samping Siwon-ssi.

Apa yang dilakukan Kangin-ssi? Ia ingin membuatku mati karena tidak bisa mengatur degup jantungku yang tak karuan ini. Huaaaa…

"Sure"jawab Siwon-ssi mantap.

Aku hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kangin-ssi memberikan arahan gaya kepada kami berdua. Seperti ikut menikmati suasana, aku dapat bergaya dengan manis sesuai arahan Kangin-ssi. Hal ini membuat Teukie-eonni dan beberapa staff berdecak kagum. Saking Kangin-ssi senang dengan ekspresiku, ia meminta aku dan Siwon-ssi berganti pakaian beberapa kali. Siwon-ssi juga terlihat sangat menikmatinya. Ya Allah, adakah nikmat lain yang lebih dari ini yang akan Kau berikan padaku? Ini sangat indah. Aku hanya bisa memimpikannya selama ini.

"Sungmin-ssi"panggil Siwon-ssi saat aku asyik melihat aksi kami di monitor milik Kangin-ssi. Aku menatapnya bingung. "Can I have your pic with me?"tanya Siwon-ssi yang sukses membuatku membatu.

"Su… sure"jawabku tergagap.

Siwon-ssi mendekatkan tubuhku padanya. Ia menyiapkan kamera ponselnya di depan wajah kami. Aku memasang wajah semanis mungkin. Bukan untuk membuatnya menyukaiku, tapi aku memang benar-benar bahagia. Ah, terima kasih, ya Allah!

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE ENAM**

Aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Teukie-eonni pun berkali-kali menggodaku setelah pemotretan itu. Andai aku bisa memilih, aku lebih ingin mencintai Siwon-ssi dibandingkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu jauh kugapai. Ah tapi itu juga seperti mimpi. Walau Teukie-eonni bilang Siwon-ssi menaruh hati padaku. Tunggu dulu! Itu tidak mungkin, karena Siwon-ssi seorang Christiani yang taat. Ia akan selalu mempermasalahkan perbedaan agama untuk setiap calon pasangannya. Jangan bermimpi Sungminnie! Dia hanya bersikap professional dengan meminta nomor ponselku.

"Sungmin-chagi, ada apa?"tanya Kakek membuatku kaget.

"Eh?"jawabku kaget. Aku baru sadar kalau aku ada di ruang makan. "Tidak apa-apa, kek!"bohongku.

"Ayo, bohong! Kamu tidak makan dengan benar. Tidak enak?"tanya Key ahjumma.

Aku menatap makananku yang masih belum tersentuh. "Enak kok. Hanya saja…"

"Kamu punya masalah?"tanya nenek khawatir.

"Kamu bosan? Ikut ahjussi ke kantor, mau?"tanya Jinki ahjussi yang jelas-jelas akan aku tolak mentah-mentah.

Aku menelan ludah. Aku bingung harus menjawab apa. Aku merasakan sebuah tangan menyentuh telapak tanganku yang setia berada di atas pahaku.

"She will go out with me and Kangin-ah"jawab Teukie-eonni yang mampu membuatku menoleh kepadanya dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Promise you will not let her lost again"kata kakek dengan nada penuh penekanan. Mata kakek terlihat tajam bagai elang yang ingin memangsa. Jelas terlihat itu sebagai perintah mutlak.

Aku, Teuki-eonni dan Kangin-ssi sedang berada di gedung SM Entertainment. Kami akan memberikan hasil pemotretan kepada Siwon-ssi, terutama fotoku dengannya. Ah ini pasti hanya alasan klasik kedua kakakku itu untuk membiarkan aku bertemu dengan Siwon-ssi. Jujur aku tidak mood sama sekali. Semua impianku hancur saat menyadari seorang Siwon-ssi yang taat.

Aku menunduk lesu di sebuah bangku, menunggu Siwon-ssi keluar dari ruangannya. Teukie-eonni dan Kangin-ssi asyik dengan cumbuan mereka sendiri. Aku melihat sepasang manusia yang terlihat sedang bertengkar. Sang pria terlihat seperti Kyuhyun dengan tubuh tinggi, kurus dan kulit putih pucat miliknya. Aku mengendap-endap mengikuti kedua orang itu.

Sang gadis terlihat memaki sang pria. Sedang sang pria terlihat seperti memohon kepada sang gadis. Mereka membalikkan badan masing-masing hingga terlihat wajah mereka dengan jelas. Aku menutup mulutku yang menganga lebar. CHO KYUHYUN dan SEOHYUN SNSD. Apa gossip mereka selama ini benar? Aku tidak bisa mencerna kejadian yang sedang berlangsung saat ini. Cho Kyuhyun mencium Seohyun? Tubuhku terasa kaku. Bagaikan tersambar petir dan terhempas dari jurang yang sangat tinggi, dadaku sakit dan nyeri.

PRAAANG!

Tanpa sengaja aku menjatuhkan sebuah guci besar yang ada diatas meja di belakangku. Kyu menolehkan pandangannya. Matanya terbelalak lebar menatapku yang menangkap basah perilakunya dengan Seo. Tanpa aba-aba air mataku sudah membanjiri pipiku. Aku berlari seketika kakiku mulai bisa kugerakkan.

Teukie-eonni dan Kangin-ssi yang menyadari aku berlari di hadapan mereka, langsung mengejar dan memanggil namaku. Aku tidak peduli dengan mereka atau siapapun. Aku hanya ingin sendiri saat ini. Aku berlari ke arah parkiran. Aku meminta Mr. Kim menjalankan mobil ke Namsan Tower.

Aku menaiki kereta gantung di Namsan Tower. Pemandangan di luar sangatlah indah. Aku tidak menyangka keindahannya bisa seperti ini. Andai kondisiku bukan sedang sedih, aku pasti akan sangat menikmatinya. Sia-sia saja. Pemandangan ini tidak sedikitpun mengurangi rasa sakit yang menyerangku saat ini. Aku menaiki lift super cepat ke atas balkon obervasi Namsan Tower. Kalau diperhatikan agak mirip dengan balkon Monas, hanya saja ini terlihat lebih sejuk. Di saat orang datang bersama keluarga dan orang terkasih, aku hanya datang sendiri, menangis pula. Memang tangisanku sudah tidak sekeras tadi, hanya saja terkadang isak tangis itu masih terdengar.

"Mwo? What are you doing here?"tanya seseorang yang menghalangiku menatap ubin.

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku karena merasa terganggu. Aku memiringkan kepalaku ke kanan. Aku tidak mengenal pria ini.

"Hei, Ms. Out of control. You don't know me?"tanya pria itu sambil melepas kacamata dan topinya. Hah! Mr. Silent! "Yes, I'm Mr. Silent"

Aku malas menanggapinya. Aku hanya ingin sendiri. Aku juga tidak peduli alasan ia berada di sini sekarang. Yang pasti aku sedang sial hari ini, itu saja. Aku melangkah pergi meninggalkannya. Dengan kebiasaan yang ia lakukan, ia menahan tanganku.

"Kajja! Follow me"ujarnya bersemangat. Ia menarikku ke suatu tempat. Aku hanya pasrah menanggapinya.

Ia membawaku ke sebuah French restaurant, N*Grill. Tanpa meminta pendapatku, ia memesankan makanan padaku. Aku hanya memandang keluar jendela. Tersuguhkan pemandangan Seoul yang begitu enak dilihat. Aku merindukan Indonesia yang tidak kalah dari ini. Andai saja aku mengikuti saran Ayah untuk tidak mengharapkan cinta mustahilku ini.

Sebuah tangan menyentuh pipiku. Tatapan matanya sendu. "Uljima"ujarnya. "Please"mohonnya lagi dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Tangisanku semakin deras. Aku tidak sanggup menahan sakit di dadaku. Aku memegang dadaku yang masih sakit, semakin sakit setiap aku mengingat kejadian siang tadi.

"Eat it, please"tawarnya ketika makanan yang ia pesan telah sampai di hadapan kami. Sebuah ice cream cokelat kesukaanku. Terlihat sangat menggoda.

Aku menyendokan sepotong kecil ice itu ke dalam mulutku. "Mashita!"ujarku jujur.

Dia tersenyum senang melihatku yang tanpa sadar sudah melukiskan senyum di kedua sudut bibirku. Aku memandang keluar jendela. Hah! Restaurantnya bergerak. Huaaa… senangnya! Aku tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan di luarku.

Setelah ia berhasil membuatku tertawa, ia kembali menyeretku ke suatu tempat. Mataku terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sederetan tempat penuh dengan Alfred, boneka teddy bear milik pangeran Shin Princess Hours. Aku berjingkrak senang.

"ALFRED!"jeritku sambil memeluk salah satu boneka teddy bear yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Alfred itu. Salah satu impianku untuk ke museum teddy bear terwujud juga walaupun bukan di Jeju Island. Senangnyaaaaa!

Aku dan Mr. Silent mengelilingi museum yang terletak di basement floor Namsan Tower. Aku bahagia. Alhamdulillah, aku bisa melupakan kesedihanku walau hanya sesaat. Ternyata Mr. Silent tidak seburuk yang terlihat ya. Aku bersyukur Allah memberikan malaikat dalam bentuk dirinya saat ini.

Setelah asyik menjelajahi teddy bear museum, Mr. Silent kembali menarikku ke ruang observasi. Lebih tepatnya ruang luar yang ada di menara Namsan Tower. Ada pagar kawat yang mengelilingi ruang outdoor ini. Ah, ini kan tempat Gu Junpyo menggigil kedinginan menunggu Geum Jandi di Boys Before Flower. Mr. Silent memberikan sebuah gembok kepadaku.

"Write your wish. Anything you pray now"katanya menerangkan.

Aku menuliskan harapanku. 'God, Please let me forget Kyuhyun. I really love him. Let him happy forever. Please, take care him for me' Air mataku kembali mengalir melihat harapanku. Aku memberikan gembok itu kepada Mr. Silent, tapi ia membiarkan aku menguncinya sendiri di kawat. Aku akan melempar kuncinya, tapi aku tidak sanggup. Beberapa kali aku berusaha, namun aku tidak mampu melemparnya. Mr. Silent memintaku untuk memberikan kunci itu padanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melempar kunci itu begitu jauh. Sepertinya aku memang harus melupakan Kyu. Pasrah mode on!

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE TUJUH**

Tiga hari lagi aku kembali ke Indonesia, namun aku berakhir di sini, di dalam kamar eomma seorang diri. Kakek mengurungku seharian. Ia marah besar semalam. Belum lagi ia melihat mataku yang membengkak dan mendengar penjelasan Mr. Kim bahwa aku menangis. Teukie-eonni kembali menjadi tersangka. Ia dimarahi habis-habisan. Aku sedih melihat eonni cantikku itu menangis. Kakek sudah sangat keterlaluan memarahi eonni. Okay. Aku yang keterlaluan karena kabur begitu saja. Apalagi Mr. Kim memberitahu kakek kalau aku kembali dengan seorang pria asing yang entah siapa karena terlihat sangat mencurigakan. Siapa yang tidak marah dan cemas kalau tahu peristiwanya seperti itu?

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE DELAPAN**

Seperti hari kemarin, aku dikurung Kakek di rumah. Nenek, Key ahjumma dan Teukie-eonni dengan setia menemaniku selama sehari penuh. Kami biasa memainkan permainan tradisional Korea. Nenek membantuku belajar bahasa Korea yang susahnya minta ampun. Nenek frustasi sendiri karena aku bekali-kali melakukan kesalahan yang sama pada soal yang bagi mereka sangatlah mudah. Key ahjumma mengajarkanku memasak kimchi. Sebenarnya aku tidak suka Kimchi. Rasanya aneh seperti asinan tapi asam dan euh… sulit kugambarkan dengan kata-kata. Lebih enak asinan bogor, bener deh. Hari ini Teukie-eonni mengajak Kangin-ssi ke rumah. Kangin-ssi yang cerewet berhasil membangun suasana hangat dan ceria. Seruuuu!

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE SEMBILAN**

Masih tetap dikurung oleh Kakek. Hiks… Hari ini aku asyik menonton drama Korea asli. Hahaha… Rasanya berbeda dengan nonton DVD di rumah. Kangin-ssi datang di siang hari, membawa banyak makanan yang kusukai. Aku sangat mendukung Teukie-eonni untuk cepat menikah dengan pria baik ini. Sepertinya Kangin-ssi sudah berhasil merebut hatiku. Mereka berdua asyik bermesraan di dapur, menemani Teuki-eonni memasak.

"Watch KBS now!"teriak Kangin-ssi sambil berlari ke arah ruang keluarga. Ia mengganti channel drama yang sedang asyik aku dan nenek tonton. "Siwon gave me a message that there is press conference for Super Junior's new MV"jelas Kangin-ssi yang baru saja mendapat death glare dari nenek.

"Benarkah? Asyik!"teriakku girang. Pasti ada berita tentang Kyuhyun. Akh! Kyu! Sudahlah aku harus kuat. Ini bukan salahnya kan? Aku harus bahagia melihat seseorang yang kucintai bahagia.

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka semua bicarakan. Satu yang paling kumengerti adalah Kyuhyun sedang sedih. Dia kelihatan sangat lelah dan tidak enak badan. Ada apa dengannya? Aku bertanya pada nenek tentang keadaan Kyuhyun. Nenek juga tidak mengerti kenapa. Kyuhyun terlihat tidak fokus. Beberapa kali ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan baik. Ia terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Apakah Kyu bertengkar dengan Seohyun lagi?

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE SEPULUH**

Hari terakhir di Korea. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengan keluargaku yang sangat baik disini. Aku akan bilang ke semua orang, aku memang beruntung menjadi orang Korea. Aku sangat beruntung.

Hari ini semua orang mengajakku bermain dan berjalan-jalan, tanpa terkecuali. Lee Jinki ahjussi mengajakku ke Insadong. Kakek dan nenek membelikan aku berbagai macam buku Korea. Sudah pasti buku-buku bahasa Korea terutama kisah anak-anak. Mereka bilang aku harus sudah mahir berbahasa Korea, ketika berlibur kembali ke sini. Huaaa… Nggak janji deh. Lain halnya dengan Key ahjumma yang asyik membelikanku sepatu dan aksesoris. Teukie-eonni membelikan alat-alat kecantikan. Kangin-ssi juga ikut loh. Dia membelikan berbagai cemilan untukku. Tinggal Jinki ahjussi yang pundung karena ia bingung mau membelikan apa. Semua sudah dibeli oleh sanak keluarga yang lain.

Malamnya aku sekeluarga pergi ke Cheonggyecheon Stream untuk melihat Laser Light Show. Sungai ini adalah sungai dimana Kyuhyun melukis di MV SEOUL. Aku memang ingin sekali melihat acara ini. Begitu indah dengan warna-warni air yang tersemprot keluar.

Kakek dan nenek duduk di pinggir sungai. Teukie-eonni dan Kangin-ssi bercumbu dengan mesra dibelakang kakek dan nenek. Jinki ahjussi dan Key ahjumma sedang asyik tawar menawar di salah satu stand. Aku sendiri asyik memandangi permainan indah laser di depan kedua mataku. Akhirnya aku akan pulang ke Indonesia. Kesannya aku tidak rela. Kyuhyun, sampai akhirnya aku memang tidak bisa menggapaimu. Huft! Airmataku mengalir ketika sadar aku benar-benar akan meninggalkan negara indah ini. Negara yang begitu banyak memberikan kenangan walau hanya sepuluh hari kulewati.

"Oh, Thanks god! Finally… Hosh… I… Hosh… Found you"ujar seseorang yang sekarang sedang mengatur napasnya di depanku.

Biar kutebak! "Mr. Silent!"teriakku histeris membuat aku dan orang di depanku ini terlonjak kaget.

Keluargaku yang mendengar aku menjerit keras, langsung menghampiriku. Mereka bertubi-tubi memberikan pertanyaan padaku dan menatap garang kepada Mr. Silent. Aku harus bersusah payah menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa ini adalah temanku. Dengan usaha yang sangat keras, aku berhasil meyakinkan kepada mereka bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja dengan Mr. Silent. Kami berdua berbincang di pinggir sungai.

"Here it's yours"ujar Mr. Silent. Ia memberikan sebuah buku kepadaku. Ya ampun, ini adalah buku harianku yang khusus kubuat untuk Kyuhyun dan perjalanan saat ini. Buku ini penuh dengan mimpi dan rencana tempat yang akan kukunjungi. Kenapa bisa ada padanya?

"You lost it when the night you yelling his name"jelas Mr. Silent seakan tahu kalau aku bertanya eksistensi buku ini padanya.

"Here" Ia memberikan sebuah gembok kali ini. Gembok yang aku kaitkan di kawat Namsan Tower.

"Wae?"tanyaku sambil menerima gembok itu.

"I don't want you forget me. I won't be happy without you"ujar Mr. Silent dengan tatapan yang sangat sendu. Terlihat sekali ia terluka.

"I don't understand. You? You? Who are you?"tanyaku. Sungguh aku tidak paham.

Mr. Silent melepas kerudung jaketnya beserta penutup wajahnya yang selama ini setia merekat pada wajahnya. Rambut ikal kecoklatan, mata obsidian, kulit putih pucat, hidung mancung dan senyuman yang tersungging aneh di sisi pipinya. Seringai yang sangat khas di ingatanku. Seringai yang selama ini bisa membuat jantungku berhenti. Aku terdiam. Aku berhenti bernapas. Haruskah aku percaya atas apa yang ada di hadapanku ini?

GREEEEP!

Sebuah pelukan memenuhi sisi tubuhku. "Saranghae, Sungmin-ah! Aku mencintaimu"bisiknya merdu di telingaku.

Oh tolonglah, jantung jangan berhenti saat ini! Dadaku berdesir tak karuan. Aku masih membeku. Ini pasti mimpi. Aku mohon ya Allah, jangan biarkan aku terbangun dari mimpi indah ini. Mr. Silent atau Cho Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya. Ia menatapku dengan sangat lembut. Ia memberikan sebuah Alfred untukku.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Aku mengangguk mantap. Kyu terlihat sangat senang. Kedua tangannya meremas bahuku. Ia mendekati wajahku dengan posisi ingin menciumku. Aku menahan wajahnya dengan tanganku. Untung saja aku bisa sadar di saat yang tepat.

"Don't kiss me"omelku. Aku memberi death glare pada Kyu.

"But you're my girl now"

"I only give it to my husband"kataku sambil mendorong tubuh Kyu menjauh dariku.

"But I will be your husband"ujar Kyu manja.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku sebal. "Ugh! You have Seohyun. Why you want me as your girlfriend? You lie to me! Why you become Mr. Silent? Wae? Wae? Wae?"kesalku sambil memukul bahu Kyu. Air mataku mulai mengalir.

Kyu memelukku lagi. Ia mengelus punggungku. "Jeongmal mianhae. You are wrong. I don't have any relationship with her or anyone. That's a misunderstanding. Don't get me wrong"

Aku memberontak dalam pelukannya. Semakin kuat aku memberontak, semakin erat Kyu memelukku. "Uljima please"ujarnya sedih.

"Promise me you will not lie to me again"ujarku mengancamnya.

"I promise"

Aku tidak menyangka, aku bisa mendapatkan cinta yang selama ini hanya ada dalam impianku. Aku menjadi kekasih Kyu. Tentu saja diam-diam. Untung saja semua orang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing hingga tidak menyadari si Evil Magnae of Super Junior.

Aku mengenalkan Kyu kepada semua keluargaku saat kami semua berangkat ke bandara. Keberangkatanku memang flight terakhir hari ini. Kyuhyun begitu bawel bersama keluargaku. Kami semua tertawa bersama. Di ruang tunggu, Kyu masih asyik menggenggam tanganku. Ia tidak sekali pun melepaskan samarannya. Dengan samaran seperti itu saja, beberapa ELF bisa menebak itu Kyu. Hahahaha… aku harus sabar jika menjadi pacar makhluk satu ini.

Panggilan untuk flight-ku akhirnya terdengar. Kyu memelukku erat, seakan tidak ingin melepasku pergi. Kakek memarahi Kyu yang seenaknya memonopoliku. Aku pasti merindukan Kakek yang overprotektif, nenek yang sangat pengertian, Jinki ahjussi yang aneh, Key ahjumma yang shopaholic, Teukie-eonni yang baik hati, Kangin-ssi yang cerewet dan Kyuhyun yang manja. Aku menitipkan kekasihku itu kepada semua keluargaku. Aku meminta mereka untuk selalu memperhatikan tingkah Kyu. Awas saja kalau dia berani selingkuh. Kakek menjamin dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

"Please, Don't go"tahan Kyu sekali lagi. Ia memberikan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang ia punya.

"Don't act like that"

"I'm not acting. I will be so sad if you go"

Aku membelai pipinya. "There is email, twitter or blog. We still can communicate well then. I must go. If you hate this Long Distance Relationship, we can break now"ujarku memberi kenyataan terpahit yang akan sulit kuterima.

Kyu memelukku. Aku mendengar isak tangis pelan dari bibirnya. "I won't be like that. I love you. If you still there for long time, I will go to Indonesia and take you away here"ancamnya, masih dalam pelukanku.

Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbanganku. Aku melepas pelukan Kyu. Aku mencium pipi Kyu singkat, lalu berjalan menjauh. Kyu membalikkan badannya. Kurasa ia tidak sanggup melihat perpisahan ini. Aku melambai kepada semua keluargaku. Aku membalikkan badanku dan air mata jatuh begitu saja di kedua pipiku. Selamat tinggal Korea yang indah.

**.**

**.**

**..::THE END::..**

**.**

**.**

_~Ketika kau memiliki impian dan fokus untuk menggapainya. Percaya, Berdoa dan Usaha niscaya tidak ada yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini. Sedikit Keajaiban dan VOILA… semua jadi nyata~_

* * *

><p><strong>..::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>

Another Long OneShoot from Yuya. Word: **6678**. Wow! Maaf ya Yuya ga bisa buat oneshoot yang pendek. Ini aja udah dibuat singkat2. Hiks… Membosankan dan aneh kan? Tolong Kritik dan Sarannya ya!

REVIEW apapun diterima asal kasih saran ya! Untuk perbaikan Yuya di masa datang. Yuya berencana akan hadir dengan oneshoot lainnya. Pengennya sih buat Kyuhyun POV. Tapi klo readernya dikit, aku ga akan buat. Percuma…

Gomawo dah mau baca. _Kalo reader yang review sedikit, Yuya berhenti Posting FF._

**So don't be Silent Reader! REVIEW… REVIEW…**


	2. Kyuhyun's side

**Unpredictable Love**

Kyuhyun's Version

Oneshoot

By Yuya Matsumoto

Desclaimer: Sungmin is always MINE… forever

Warning: Too long oneshoot. Membosankan. Alur lambat.

Pair: KyuMin, Genderswitch (Minnie)

Summary: Cho Kyuhyun adalah penyanyi terkenal yang sedang naik daun bersama teman-teman segrupnya, Super Junior. Di saat ia mulai lelah dengan aktivitas keartisannya, ia bertemu dengan seorang Yeoja yang menarik. Apakah Kyu akan jatuh cinta kepadanya?

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ Happy Reading ~\(^0^)9**

**.**

**.**

"Kyu, jadwalmu hari ini sangat padat. Pagi ini kamu harus melaksanakan interview dengan KBS pukul delapan. Selanjutnya kamu harus syuting reality show pukul sepuluh. Lalu kamu…", ujar Manajer Super Junior menjelaskan kegiatan setiap member untuk hari ini.

Aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya. Badanku terasa pegal dan letih. Kami baru saja selesai memandu acara radio, Sukira, namun manajer sudah menjelaskan dengan menggebu-gebu kegiatan kami selanjutnya. Aku tidak tahan. Ini sudah pukul empat pagi, sedangkan kami belum tidur sama sekali. Bisakah manajer mengerti perasaan kami? Tanpa ia jelaskan kami tahu kewajiban kami sebagai produk perusahaan. Aku benar-benar lelah menjalani kegiatan memuakkan ini. Haaah!

"Berhenti mengeluh, magnae! Setiap satu hela napas, satu kebahagiaanmu hilang. Positive thinking!", petuah Siwon-hyung terkuar dengan lancar.

Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Oh, cukup sudah. Hariku akan menjadi hari paling menyebalkan di seluruh dunia. "Berhenti berpidato, hyung! Aku muak mendengarnya"

"Ya! Kurang ajar sekali kau, magnae!", teriak Siwon-hyung kesal. Andai saja tidak ada manajer-hyung di antara kami, pasti aku sudah babak belur saat ini.

"Kalian berhentilah. Tidakkah kalian merasa lelah dengan semua ini? Lebih baik tidur", ujar Hankyung-hyung, leader sekaligus hyung tertua kami.

Aku dan Siwon-hyung mengangguk. Kami memutuskan mengikuti kata hyung terbijaksana milik kami itu. Ya, lebih baik begini.

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****Pagi Hari**

**.**

Aku mengambil sekotak susu untuk kuminum. Pagi ini hampir semua member sudah siap dengan kegiatannya masing-masing, padahal kamu baru saja tidur dua jam yang lalu. Mataku saja masih enggan terbuka, namun semua orang sudah begitu tampan. Aku melihat Eunhyuk-hyung sibuk dengan laptop kesayangannya. Wajahnya terlihat sumringah. Aku menghampiri hyungku yang terkenal yadong itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lihat, hyung?", tanyaku, meneguk habis susu di tanganku ini. Eunhyuk-hyung terdiam, masih serius dengan apapun yang ada di laptopnya. "Ada apa sih, hyung?", tanyaku penasaran. Aku mengambil laptop Eunhyuk-hyung dengan cepat tanpa memintanya.

Aku melihat sederetan huruf-huruf yang terangkai menjadi kalimat. Banyak tulisan 'aah...', 'nikhmaaat...', 'aauuh... Faasteer' dalam laptop Eunhyuk-hyung. Aku menjauhkan laptop itu dari pandanganku. Oh, sh*t! Porn story! Pantas saja Eunhyuk-hyung sangat menikmati kebersamaan dengan laptopnya itu.

Eunhyuk-hyung terkekeh pelan. Wajah mesumnya terlihat menggodaku. "Kau suka Kyu? Apalagi pemerannya kau dan Siwon! Ini fanfict yadong terkeren yang kubaca", jelas Eunhyuk-hyung membuatku tersedak

"What? Jangan becanda, hyung!", ujarku tak percaya.

"Kalau tidak percaya, lihat cast siapa dan nama-nama kalian menghiasi Fanfiction ini", kata Eunhyuk-hyung menyodorkan laptopnya kembali padaku.

Aku mendorong laptop hina itu dari dekatku. "Ya! Hentikan, hyung! Kenapa tidak mencari cerita yang lain sih? Kau menyebalkan!"

"Itulah serunya, Kyu. Membayangkan kalian bersatu. Hahahaha... Kalian berdua adalah couple ter-hot di grup kita", kata Eunhyuk-hyung dengan nada mengejek tingkat tinggi.

"Sialan kau, Hyung! Awas kau ya!", kataku sambil menjitak kepala Hyung-ku menyebalkan itu. "Awas saja kalau aku tahu kelakuanmu lagi. Aku nggak akan segan menghancurkan laptop dan semua koleksi yadongmu!", ancamku tidak main-main.

BRAAAAK! Aku menutup pintu tanpa perasaan. Benar-benar hari yang memuakkan. Eunhyuk-hyung senang sekali menggodaku. Agensi memang menyebalkan. Aku harus selalu melakukan fanservice bersama Siwon-hyung. Jelas-jelas kami tidak ada hubungan apapun. Aku ini normal, penyuka yeoja.

KRIEEET! Pintu kamar terbuka. Aku mendudukkan diriku. Siwon-hyung menyembulkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, sarapan dulu. Sebentar lagi kamu harus berangkat. Jadwal menanti", ajak Siwon-hyung.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Nanti aku ke sana, Hyung!"

Bukannya pergi, Siwon-hyung justru mendekatiku. Ia mengelus rambutku penuh sayang. Inilah alasan hyungdeul, staff agensi, ELF dan WonKyu Shipper begitu meyakini hubungan aku dan Siwon-hyung. Namja di depanku ini sangat memanjakanku, memberikan perhatian berlebihan. Sebenarnya Siwon-hyung juga bersikap sama kepada yang lain, namun statusku sebagai magnae membuat kesan berbeda di mata mereka.

"Ayolah! Kamu ini nakal sekali sih!", ujar Siwon-hyung mencubit pipiku. Aku mengrucutkan bibirku. "Ah Kyu! Kau menggemaskan sekali", lanjut Siwon-hyung tanpa melepas cubitannya di pipiku.

"Aish! Kedua pasangan kekasih ini mesra sekali sih!". Sebuah suara menginterupsi tindakan asusila yang dilakukan Siwon-hyung. Pelaku utamanya adalah si monyet, Eunhyuk-hyung. Ia menyeringai mesum ke arah kami. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku keluar kamar untuk mengakhiri kecurigaan semua orang karena aku tak kunjung keluar.

.

**(T,T)7 Malam Hari**

.

Jadwal kegiatanku sangat padat hari ini, sampai tidak bisa bernapas lega. Hal yang lebih menyebalkan adalah aku tidak membawa kekasih hatiku, PSP. Berkali-kali Manajer-hyung mengingatkanku atas segala kegiatan ini. Setiap satu kegiatan selesai, Manajer-hyung tidak membiarkanku istirahat. Dia selalu bilang, "Waktu adalah uang, Kyu. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu". Damn! Alasan apa itu? Sampai-sampai aku menikmati makan siangku di mobil, sebuah hot dog. Sh*t! Apa itu bisa dikatakan sebagai makanan?

Aku merengek kepada Manajer-hyung agar bisa mampir ke dorm sebentar. Tempat syuting-ku selanjutnya berada di sekitar dorm, jadi kami melewati dorm kami dulu. Aku mengatakan bahwa aku harus mengambil barang yang sangat penting milikku di dorm. Manajer-hyung berusaha menolak, karena ia tahu aku akan mengambil PSPku. Lama kelamaan Manajer-hyung merasa sebal mendengar rengekanku. Semua rencanaku berhasil.

"Wookie-hyung!", teriakku manja saat memasuki dorm-ku tercinta. Sebagai magnae di grup ini aku memang sangat manja kepada semua member. Selain manja, aku juga senang bertindak seenaknya. Hahaha. Toh Hankyung-hyung tidak akan memarahiku. Ia adalah Hyung tersabar di grup ini. _How Lucky I am!_

DRAP! DRAP! DRAP! Suara langkah kaki tergesa-gesa, terdengar di gendang telingaku. Tak beberapa lama Wookie-hyung sudah sampai di hadapanku. "Ne, Kyu! Waeyo?", tanya Hyung paling manis itu dengan wajah khawatirnya.

Aku menunjukkan wajah manjaku. "Aku lapar, hyung!", rajukku.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Kyu", jawabnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Ia mengacak rambutku pelan. Aigoo! Bagaimana bisa seorang namja terlihat begitu manis? Aku sayang pada hyung-ku itu, karena ia bagai seorang eomma di grup kami.

Manajer-hyung sibuk mondar-mandir di depanku. Ia terlihat sangat gelisah. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Saat ini aku sangat lapar, jadi aku harus makan makanan bergizi buatan Wookie-hyung. Lihatlah para member yang lain sudah ada di dorm, sedangkan aku masih memiliki beberapa jadwal lagi. Itu sangat menyebalkan. Bosan bertindak panik, Manajer-hyung sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Kyu, jangan berbuat ulah lagi ya!", pinta Hankyung-hyung sesaat ia sampai di dalam dorm. Sepertinya Manajer-hyung telah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangku kepada Hankyung-hyung.

"Ne, Hyung! Aku tidak berjanji", jawabku sambil menjulurkan lidahku.

Andai saja Hankyung-hyung pulang lebih dahulu, aku pasti memintanya membuatkanku _Beijing Fried Rice_ yang terkenal enak itu. Hmm… Masakan Ryeowook-hyung di hadapanku ini terlihat sangat menggoda. Lebih baik daripada sebuah hot dog. Ryeowook-Hyung kembali ke dapur, sepertinya ia akan memasak untuk member yang lain.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN! Apa yang kau lakukan pada baju kesayanganku?", teriak Siwon-hyung, menghampiriku yang sedang menyantap makanan dari Ryeowook-hyung.

Aku hampir tersedak mendengar teriakan itu. "Ada apa, hyung?", tanyaku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan perkataannya.

"Jangan belaga bodoh, Kyu! Aku tahu ini semua kejahilanmu kan! Pakaian ini akan aku pakai sebagai properti di reality show hari ini. Kau hancurkan begitu saja!", kata Siwon-hyung penuh emosi.

Aku meninggalkan makananku yang masih tersisa setengahnya. Siwon-hyung dalam kondisi sangat berbahaya saat ini. Aku mendekatinya, melihat sesuatu yang ia pegang saat ini. Sebuah pakaian rusak di beberapa sisi. "Aku belum pernah melihat pakaian hyung sama sekali. Mana mungkin aku yang merusaknya, jika melihatnya saja aku belum pernah"

"Jangan bohong, Kyu! Di sini siapa yang suka berbuat jahil selain dirimu? Ini sudah keterlaluan. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa mentolerir semua ini", ucapnya marah. Mata Siwon-hyung yang biasanya teduh, memancarkan kebencian yang dalam kepadaku. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya. "Mengakulah Kyu! DASAR EVIL MAGNAE MENYEBALKAN!"

"Ada apa ini?", tanya Hankyung-hyung dan Manajer-hyung sesampainya mereka di ruang makan.

"Jangan ada yang membela dia! Aku benci namja menyebalkan ini! Lepaskan aku, hyung! Aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya", teriak Siwon-hyung sambil meronta-ronta dari dekapan Hankyung-hyung dan Manajer-hyung. Bahkan dua orang dewasa seperti mereka saja belum bisa menahan kekuatan Siwon-hyung sepenuhnya.

BRAAAAK!

"DASAR NAMJA TAK TAHU DIRI!", teriak Siwon-hyung setelah ia menamparku dengan keras.

Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa panas. Aku yakin pipiku sudah tercap merah karena tamparannya. Punggungku terasa nyeri karena aku tersungkur ke lantai. Aku terdiam, tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Diam kau, Siwon! Jangan bertindak gegabah seperti ini. Kyu itu saeng kita. Kamu harus dewasa dong", ujar Hankyung-hyung sambil membantuku berdiri. Aku meringis saat ia mengelus pipiku pelan. Matanya terlihat sangat teduh. "Berkatalah sejujurnya, Kyu. Aku yakin Siwon akan memaafkanmu"

JEDUAAAR! Seperti tersambar petir, mendengar ucapan Hankyung-hyung barusan. Jadi Hankyung-hyung juga tidak mempercayaiku. Manajer-hyung pun berkali-kali mengingatkanku untuk meminta maaf karena jadwalku sudah di depan mata. Bahkan Ryeowook-hyung, yang baru saja sampai di ruangan ini, ikut menuduhku seperti itu. Dadaku sakit menyadari bahwa aku senakal itu di mata mereka.

"AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APAPUN! ITU BUKAN PERBUATANKU. BISAKAH KALIAN PERCAYA PADAKU?", bentakku kepada semua orang di sana.

Aku tidak peduli lagi pendapat mereka kepadaku. Aku tidak mau menjelaskan apapun kali ini. Mereka tidak mempercayaiku. Aku benci diriku. Aku benci semua orang di sini. Aku benci kehidupanku.

BRAAAK! Aku menabrak Donghae-hyung yang baru saja sampai ke dalam dorm. Aku tidak peduli saat ia meneriakiku dengan makiannya. Aku sudah tidak peduli dengan semuanya. Aku hanya ingin pergi jauh dari sini.

Aku mengendarai mobilku membabi buta. Entahlah apa yang akan terjadi esok, yang aku pedulikan hanya pergi jauh dari tempat itu. Aku tidak kuat jika harus berada di lingkungan yang tidak mempercayaiku seperti itu. Mobilku menepi di sebuah taman, entah di mana. Aku hanya perlu menenangkan diriku.

Aku melangkah ke arah taman itu dengan langkah gontai. Taman ini begitu sepi, sehingga aku bebas memainkan ayunan dengan sebebasnya. Permainan kesukaanku saat aku masih kecil. Aku merindukan masa-masa dulu, tanpa kejaran paparazi, tanpa berpura-pura menjadi pribadi yang berbeda dan tanpa harus memaksakan senyuman palsu itu.

"Argh!", ringisku kesakitan saat menggenggam rantai ayunan.

Telapak tanganku berdarah. Aku tidak menyadarinya selama ini. Oh, apakah tadi aku menyentuh pecahan piring bekas makanku itu? Seingatku saat Siwon-hyung menamparku, aku tak sengaja menyenggol piring hingga terjatuh dan pecah. Aish! Aku menundukkan kepala, menahan sakit.

"Excuse me", sapa seseorang dengan nada lembut dan sopan.

Oh apakah orang ini fansku? Haah… Tidak adakah tempat tenang untukku tanpa ada yang mengusik. Aku semakin merapatkan jaket dan tutup kepalanya, tidak ingin ia mengetahui aku yang sebenarnya. Aish! Tanganku terasa perih. Aku meringis pelan saat luka di tanganku bersinggungan dengan kulit jaket.

Orang ini terdiam, berdiri di depanku. Baguslah! Cepatlah pergi dari hadapanku. Jangan ganggu aku. Aku bergumam kecil menanggapi diamnya orang di hadapanku ini. Tanganku terasa sangat nyeri saat udara dingin mulai menusuk lukaku yang terbuka. Orang itu menarik tanganku secara tiba-tiba. Ia melihat tanganku yang terluka. Sepertinya ia menyadari ini setelah melihat tetesan darahku di tanah. Ia berjongkok di depanku, lalu mengambil peralatan P3K miliknya di tas.

"Are you okay? Let me heal it for you", ujarnya dengan bahasa inggris seadanya.

Dengan lembut dan teliti, ia membersihkan luka di tanganku dengan antiseptik. Sesekali aku meringis dan terkadang menjerit sakit. Ia mengoleskan betadhine di telapak tanganku yang terluka, membalut tanganku dengan perban. Setelah selesai mengobati lukaku, ia duduk di ayunan yang kosong tepat di sebelahku. Ia masih terdiam, tidak ingin memulai percakapan apapun. Aku tahu saat ini dia sedang kesal, karena aku mendengar gumaman kecil bernada sebal.

Disaat seperti ini, mengapa bayangan peristiwa di dorm berputar kembali dalam ingatanku? Terlalu memilukan. Aku ini manusia paling menyedihkan yang pernah ada. Aku sudah seperti budak pekerjaan. Bukan ini yang aku inginkan dahulu. Aku pikir menjadi artis adalah pilihan yang tepat, namun ini yang aku dapatkan, kekecewaan dan kesedihan. Tanpa bisa kutahan, airmataku mengalir seiring rasa sakit yang menyerang dadaku.

"Neo gwenchana?", tanya gadis itu sok tahu. Ia mengelus punggungku dengan lembut.

Aku menepis tangannya dari punggungku. Aku menahan isakanku, namun masih tetap keluar dari bibirku. Aku tetap menundukkan tubuhku, tenggelam dalam telapak tanganku.

Aku mendengar decitan suara ayunan yang bergerak. "Choneun Sungmin imnida. Bangapseumnida", katanya berusaha dengan suara yang terdengar gugup.

Aku diam, tak merespon apapun.

"Sorry, I can't speak Korea. I don't know you can understand what I say or not", ujarnya masih memandang langit yang indah.

"I don't know what your problem but you don't live alone. Everybody has their problems. Like me, I'm lost now. I can't speak Korea and I don't know where I'm now. I still say thanks to God, cause I know he love me a lot. Hahaha… I'm thinking positively. If I'm not lose, I can't meet you, right? Hehehe…", jelasnya panjang lebar.

Airmataku mulai mengering. Rasa kesal dan sedih seakan menguap ke udara. Kini aku sudah bisa mengatur nafasku yang sedikit tersengal sebelumnya. Gadis ini tetap memulai pembicaraannya yang kurang kumengerti. Ia menceritakan banyak hal, tentang dirinya, negaranya, dan lelucon-lelucon garing miliknya. Cukup menyebalkan juga mendengarkan seorang asing yang asyik berbicara entah tentang apa itu. Belum lagi ia bicara dengan bahasa inggris yang sedikit tersendat. Aku tidak begitu fasih berbahasa inggris, jadi aku tidak dapat menanggapi semua ceritanya. Walau aku masih menundukkan kepalaku, aku tahu ia telah berdiri.

"Bye, Mr. Silent! I must go. It's already night. I must find any help to go to my Hotel", katanya mengakhiri. Ia berdiri dari ayunan itu, lalu menundukkan kepala, tanda perpisahan.

Hah? Mr. Silent? Sebenarnya ia mengenalku atau tidak sih? Seenaknya memberikan julukan seperti itu kepadaku.

Gadis itu berjalan meninggalkanku. Langkahnya berat dan putus asa, namun masih tersisa semangat-semangat yang terkuar dari dirinya. Sebelum ia pergi jauh, aku menarik tangannya. Ia menoleh kepadaku. Aku mengangkat wajahku, balik menatapnya. Gadis itu tersenyum senang, membuatku sedikit heran. Apakah ia mulai sadar bahwa aku seorang Kyuhyun Super Junior?

"Nan dayo, Mr. Silent?", tanyanya dengan nada sebal.

Bahasa jepang? Untung saja aku diajarkan sedikit bahasa Jepang untuk tour beberapa waktu yang lalu. Aku menundukan kepalaku, malu untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku ini.

"Thank you", ujarku pelan. Aku mengucapkan rasa terima kasihku dengan sangat pelan, seperti sebuah bisikan.

"Apa?", tanyanya dengan bahasa asing lainnya. Kenapa sih gadis ini senang sekali membuatku bingung. Ia selalu menggunakan bahasa-bahasa yang tidak terlalu aku mengerti.

"Thank you", kataku sambil menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam. Aku lama-lama bosan menanggapi gadis aneh ini.

Ia memelukku. "It's okay", katanya sambil melepas pelukan singkat kami.

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum padaku. "Fighting, Mr. Silent! Bye", ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Aku menahannya sekali lagi. Oh, god! Jangan biarkan aku melakukan keputusan yang salah. "Chakamman! I'll help you"

Ia membelalakan matanya, sepertinya tidak percaya dengan apa yang ucapkan barusan.

"Address?"tanyaku sambil menengadahkan tanganku di depannya. Aku perlu alamat hotel yang akan ia tempati.

Ia diam, memasang wajah bingungnya. Ya, ampun. Aku ingin sekali membunuh yeoja manis di depanku ini. Imut dan manis, tapi bodohnya minta ampun.

"Your Hotel's address please"kataku sambil menggoyangkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyadarkannya dari lamunan kosong miliknya.

"Ah iya! Ini"jawabnya. Ia memberikan secarik kertas kepadaku.

Tanpa aba-aba aku menariknya. Aku berlari, agar masalahku dengan gadis ini selesai secepatnya. Ia terpaksa berlari mengikuti langkah kakiku yang panjang. Sesekali ia berteriak kepadaku, sepertinya ia kesulitan untuk menyamai langkahku yang terlampau jauh dengannya. Huh! Siapa suruh memiliki kaki pendek seperti itu?

Aku membukakan pintu mobil Audi A5 berwarna silver milikku. Aku menyuruhnya masuk ke dalam mobil, namun ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Wajahnya terlihat curiga dan ketakutan. Pasti dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangku. Aku mendorong tubuhnya secara paksa. Aku sudah tidak kuat berlama-lama berurusan dengan yeoja ini. Kalau aku perhatikan, sepertinya ia tidak mengenaliku sama sekali, tapi kenapa ia berani sekali mendekati namja asing sepertiku? Dasar yeoja aneh!

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Ia sibuk dengan sesuatu yang ia gumamkan berkali-kali. Aku mengemudikan mobilnya ke jalanan yang lebih sempit. Daerah kami masuki ini sangatlah sepi dan sedikit lebih kumuh dari sebelumnya. Aku bisa melihat wajahnya yang semakin panik dan ketakutan. Benar dugaanku, ia menyangka aku ini orang jahat. Huh! Seeviil itukah tampangku?

Ckiiit!

Mobilku berhenti di depan sebuah bangunan berlantai dua. Ada tulisan 'ToHoShinKi Dorm' di salah satu dindingnya. Aku melihat kembali secari kertas yang tadi ia berikan. Aku mematikan mobilnya, lalu menariknya keluar. Ini pasti hotelnya. Aku menariknya ke dalam hotel kecil itu. Aku berbicara sebentar dengan penjaga, lalu ia memberikan sebuah kunci padanya. Selesai sudah urusanku dengannya. Aku berharap tidak bertemu dengan yeoja itu lagi. Sepertinya suasana hatiku sudah tenang, aku akan kembali ke dorm untuk meminta maaf atas perbuatanku yang kekanak-kanakkan. Fighting, Kyu!

Habislah aku hari ini. Semua member Super Junior menjaga ketat diriku. Hari ini semua jadwal kami dilakukan bersama-sama. Pas sekali kan moment-nya? Huhuhu... Aku tidak bisa kabur ataupun bermain dengan kekasihku, PSP, karena semua akses dikunci. Aku benci sekali dengan keadaan ini.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE DUA**

Semalam aku dimarahi oleh semua member dan Manajer-hyung karena membuat mereka khawatir. Manajer-hyung bilang, "Kamu harus menggantikan syutingmu yang batal secepatnya. Semua jadwal jadi kacau. Aku harus mengatur ulang kembali". Sedangkan Hankyung-hyung, Siwon-hyung, Ryeowook-hyung meminta maaf kepadaku, "Kami salah karena tidak mempercayaimu, Kyu. Maafkan kami. Pakaian itu tak sengaja rusak oleh salah satu stylish di tempat syuting sebelumnya". Aku hanya diam menanggapi hyungdeul semua. Hah... Mereka benar-benar aneh!

Sekarang aku sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Lotte World. Sesuai jadwal, kami akan memulai syuting MV terbaru. Hyungdeul sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. EunHae-hyung asyik bermain dengan laptop mereka, entah melakukan apa hingga senyum mesum itu terpampang di wajah mereka. Ryeowook-hyung membaca buku resepnya, terkada bergumam, "Masakan baru apa ya yang enak dan bergizi? Mmm... Sepertinya ini enak". Hankyung-hyung tertidur pulas. Siwon-hyung asyik membaca al-kitabnya. Sedangkan aku terbengong melihat deraian hujan yang membasahi kaca jendela mobil kami. Aku benar-benar bosan.

Suasana Lotte World benar-benar ramai. ELF sudah berkumpul sejak pagi. Mereka berteriak memanggil nama kami satu per satu, nama setiap member yang jadi bias mereka masing-masing. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan situasi membisingkan seperti ini, karena tanpa mereka, kami bukanlah sesuatu yang patut dibanggakan. Kalau aku bisa, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih kepada mereka satu per satu, bahkan kepada para ELF di luar negeri sana. Bukan dayaku untuk berbuat seperti itu. Aku harus tersenyum, karena hanya dengan senyumanku pasti mereka merasa senang. Yah, walau semua senyuman itu palsu, hanya untuk formalitas dan kepentingan agensi semata. Andai aku bisa, aku juga ingin mengatakan kepada mereka bahwa aku lelah harus berusaha bahagia di depan mereka. Kembali lagi, andai aku bisa.

"Hei, Kyu! Fokuslah. Tebar senyumanmu. ELF menantikan MV yang terbaik dari kita!", ujar Hankyung-hyung dengan senyuman tenangnya.

Aku mengangguk lesu. Iya, Hankyung-hyung benar. Aku harus ceria dan menunjukkan profesionalitas milikku. Setelah MV ini selesai, aku bisa memuaskan seluruh kebosananku kepada PSPku tercinta. "Umm… Fighting, hyung!"

"Anak pintar. Semangat ya, Kyu", kata Donghae-hyung sambil mengelus rambutku.

"Kyu!", teriak para ELF memanggilku. "Kyuhyun! Cho Kyuhyun!", teriak ELF lagi. Aku hanya membalas teriakan mereka dengan senyumku yang mungkin sedikit tertutupi saat aku menunduk.

Seorang staff melakukan komando kepada semua ELF yang hadir, agar tidak mengganggu syuting MV ini. Aku dan Hyungdeul sedang dipersiapkan untuk tampil. Kami duduk di bangku tata rias masing-masing. Suasana mulai terkendali, sepi mulai melanda bangunan Lotte World ini. Hingga sesuatu yang sangat tak kuprediksikan, terjadi.

"CHO KYUHYUUUUN!", teriak seorang ELF yang sontak membuatku kaget karena suara nyaringnya.

Aku memalingkan wajahku ke arah para ELF yang sedang berdesakkan. Ekor mataku menemukan sesosok yeoja mungil dengan kerudung sedang melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arahku. Suara seorang ELF itu masih terdengar menggema di seluruh ruangan. Suara ini sangat familiar bagiku. Kulit putihnya dan mata sipitnya mirip dengan kelinci. Ommo! Mungkinkah?

"KYU! I'M HERE, KYU!"

Aku mendirikan badanku, memastikan apakah dugaanku benar. Bukankah ia tidak mengetahui diriku ini? Kenapa sekarang ia antusias sekali mengejarku?

"Kyu, sudahlah! Yeoja itu sedang diurus para staff. Sebentar lagi kita mulai syutingnya", kata Manajer-hyung, membuyarkan semua pikiran anehku.

Aku menatap kembali arah yeoja tadi, yang kini sudah menghilang. Mungkin saja ini halusinasiku. Itu tidak mungkin yeoja aneh kemarin. Lebih baik aku fokus sekarang!

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI KE TIGA**

Ah, lelah sekali! Semalam syuting berakhir sangat larut. Kami melakukan berbagai jenis kegiatan semalam; syuting MV terbaru, syuting iklan, dan pemotretan cover album. Untung saja hari ini kegiatan kami tidak begitu sibuk, terlebih aku harus mengganti jadwal syuting kemarin yang batal. Aku baru saja terbangun, badanku terasa sangat lelah dan lemas. Langkahku gontai, hampir saja terjatuh jika Donghae-hyung tidak mencegahnya.

"Kyu, kamu kenapa? Gwenchana?", tanyanya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. Donghae-hyung membantuku duduk di salah satu sofa terdekat.

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Umm… Gwenchana, hyung!", jawabku tak yakin.

Donghae-hyung meletakkan punggu tangannya di keningku. "Kau demam, Kyu! Sedikit hangat! Lebih baik kau istirahat dulu. Aku akan meminta Wookie untuk membuatkan sup", ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis padaku. Hyung-ku itu memang selalu perhatian, walau terkadang sikapnya kekanak-kanakkan.

Aku menuruti kemauan hyung-ku itu, menyenderkan tubuhku di punggung sofa. Hah! Benar-benar letih.

Setelah Donghae-hyung meminta Ryeowook-hyung untuk membuatkan sup, beberapa member mendatangiku. Mereka terlihat khawatir dengan kondisiku. Aku ini magnae mereka yang mudah sekali sakit, apalagi sejak kecelakaan waktu itu. Semua semakin mengkhawatirkan keadaanku. Siwon-hyung sampai menyuapiku, membuat memberdeul yang lain menggodaku. Aish! Kenapa pula Siwon-hyung harus seperhatian ini denganku? Memangnya aku anak kecil yang harus diurus seperti ini?

Sesampainya kami di SBS, teriakan ELF sudah menyambut kami. Manajer-hyung membantuku untuk menerobos barisan ELF yang semakin menjadi brutal. Aku berjalan di belakang semua hyungdeul. Mereka sesekali melambai ataupun menyapa para fans. Saat ini aku enggan melakukan hal yang sama seperti hyungdeul, badanku benar-benar tidak bisa diajak kompromi.

BRAAAAK!

Seorang ELF terjatuh. Suaranya sangat keras, walaupun tidak sekeras panggilan ELF yang lain kepada Super Junior. Bagaikan ilalang di padang rumput yang terabaikan, begitu pula dengan ELF yang terjatuh itu. ELF lainnya hanya sibuk mendekati kami, tanpa peduli dengan seseorang yang terjatuh. Aku berhenti, ingin membantu yeoja itu. Aku yakin ia merasa kesakitan.

"Ada apa, Kyu? Ayo cepat jalan! Jangan sampai terlambat!", pinta Manajer-hyung sambil mendorong tubuhku pelan.

Ketika aku ingin membantah kata-kata Manajer-hyung, aku melihat sesosok yeoja, dengan penutup kepala dan bertubuh mungil, sedang membantu yeoja yang jatuh itu. Syukurlah sudah ada yang menolongnya. Aku kembali berjalan diiring sanggahan dari Manajer-hyung.

Kami semua sudah sampai di dorm. Lelah dan letih terukir jelas di wajah kami. Syukurlah syuting hari ini selesai tepat waktu. Tidak ada jadwal yang membelit. Aku bebas bermain dengan PSPku. Yeay!

Omong-omong daripada iseng main PSP tanpa cemilan, lebih baik aku pergi ke supermarket dekat dorm saja. Aku pergi keluar dorm diam-diam. Kalau aku bilang mau membeli cemilan, hyungdeul pasti akan minta dibelikan, terutama duo _hyperactive_ itu. Mending nggak usah deh.

Waaah, malam ini indah banget ya! Bintang-bintang bertaburan dan udara malam sejauk, benar-benar malam yang indah. Ah, daripada buru-buru pulang, lebih baik aku bermain di taman sekitar sini. Hehe... Mudah-mudahan ayunannya kosong.

"YA! KYUHYUN BABBO! MENYEBALKAAAAAN!", teriak seseorang dari arah taman. Aku melihat seorang yeoja di depan sebuah air mancur. Ia membuang kerikil ke dalam pancuran itu. Terlihat sekali kalau ia sedang kesal. Aku melihat ke sekelilingku. Pantas saja ia berteriak tak jelas seperti itu, suasana di sini memang sepi.

"HUAAAA… KYUUU! ARGH!", teriak yeoja itu sekali lagi. Ia mengacak penutup kepalanya dengan frustasi.

"FREAK", teriakku. Aku melangkahkan kakiku, mendekatinya.

Yeoja itu membalikkan badannya. Aku tidak heran saat melihat sosok yeoja aneh tempo hari itu di depanku ini. "What do you want?", sengitnya kepadaku. Tatapan matanya menunjukkan bahwa ia tidak ingin diganggu.

"You are so freak. Yelling someone's name in the night. Who is he?", tanyaku pura-pura tak tahu siapa yang ia teriaki. Aku ikut melempar kerikil ke dalam pancuran.

"Who cares! It's not your business", balasnya. Ia menghentak-hentakkan kakinya kesal. Aku terkikik pelan melihat wajah imutnya itu. "Ya! Just go away! Don't disturb me"

"Calm down, Ms. Out of control!", ejekku. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Kya~~ kawai!", kataku sambil mencubit pipinya. Benar-benar manis.

Ia menepis kedua tanganku yang asyik menikmati pipi gembulnya. "Argh! Go away"

"Who is he? I asked you. If you don't answer, I will not go anywhere"

Ia mendudukkan tubuhnya yang terlihat lesu di bangku taman. "He is a big star. Cho Kyuhyun Super Junior. He is nothing for me", katanya dengan suara bergetar sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Oh ya? If he is, why you look like so mad to him?", tanyaku, mengambil posisi di sebelahnya.

"I get mad of myself. I can't meet him even when I am already here. I go to Korea only for him. I want to meet him. I want he knows me that there is me who love him", curhatnya. Air mata mulai mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"You love him? Hahaha… so silly. Hei, he is a superstar. You only admire him"

Ia terisak dalam tangisnya tanpa suara. Punggungnya naik-turun. "Yeah, silly. I am so silly. I don't know what my feeling for. But I would be so sick when I heard something bad happened to him. I always get some feeling about him, then I know he gets problem. I really want to hate him but I can't"

Sebegitu besarnyakah perasaannya padaku? Aku memeluknya. Ia sontak kaget, berusaha melepaskan pelukannya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Just let it be like this for one minute. I'm sorry I said you are silly. You are not. You should forget him. It only hurts you so much", ujarku. Entah karena apa, aku merasa tersentuh olehnya. Seakan aku bisa merasakan rasa sayangnya padaku. Inikah perasaan semua sparkyu di seluruh dunia? Apa aku sebegitu penting bagi mereka? Ya ampun, aku tidak pernah menyangka sampai seperti ini.

Ia memberontak keras hingga pelukanku terlepas. "You couldn't hug me like that. KITA BUKAN MUHRIM", teriaknya. Ia berlari meninggalkanku sendiri di taman itu, masih dalam keadaan menangis. Apa sih yang ia katakan? Memangnya salah jika aku memeluknya seperti itu? Yeoja aneh!

Daripada memikirkan yeoja aneh itu, lebih baik aku kembali ke dorm sebelum hyungdeul heboh. SREEET! Eh, apa ini?

Aku melihat sebuah buku, mirip agenda harian, terletak di tanah. Warna buku itu merah muda, khas perempuan. Apakah ini milik yeoja itu ya? Aku mengambil buku itu, sedikit membukanya. Di halaman depan agenda itu aku melihat foto seorang yeoja yang sangat imut dan manis, yeoja aneh tadi. Aish, dia cantik sekali. Lain kali aku akan mengembalikannya.

Drrt! Drrt! Ponselku bergetar. Tuh kan benar! Aku sudah dicari mereka semua. "Ne, hyung! Aku pulang sekarang!", jawabku sebal. Aku menutup flip ponselku dengan kasar. Mereka selalu saja menganggapku anak kecil. Huh!

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ HARI KE EMPAT**

Buku pink itu tergeletak di atas meja belajarku, seakan terus memanggilku untuk menjelajahi isinya. Aku ingin sekali membuka buku itu, tapi aku tidak mau melanggar privasi milik orang lain. Aish! Aku bingung.

Yeoja itu benar-benar yeoja yang aneh. Ia bilang ia mencintaiku sampai ia rela meninggalkan negaranya untuk bertemu denganku. Atas dasar apa perasaan itu? Fans kepada idolanya? Hah, Kyu! Jangan terlalu dibawa perasaan. Pasti di seluruh dunia semua sparkyu memiliki perasaan seperti dia.

"Kyu, ayo berangkat!", panggil Ryeowook-hyung dari balik pintu.

"Ne, hyung!", jawabku. Aku menaruh buku itu lagi di atas meja. Lebih baik aku fokus kerja, nanti aku akan mengembalikannya lagi.

.

**(T,T)7 Malam Hari**

.

Aku telah menyelesaikan semua kegiatan keartisan yang kami miliki. Seharian penuh menguras energi. Aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas ranjang. Sebuah buku terbersit dalam pandanganku. Ah, buku itu harus aku kembalikan! Aish!

Tanpa membuang waktu, aku mengambil jaketku, membawa serta buku itu di tanganku. Aku harus secepatnya mengembalikan buku ini. Mungkin saja buku ini adalah buku penting miliknya. Aku juga tidak ingin berlama-lama terkait dengan yeoja aneh itu. Aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan tinggi, ingin semua ini berakhir secepatnya. Sesampainya di hotel, aku menanyakan perihal yeoja itu kepada resepsionis. Untung saja masih orang yang sama dengan malam itu.

"Annyeong. Saya ingin mencari yeoja dengan kerudung yang beberapa malam yang lalu aku antar", jelasku tanpa melepas penyamaranku.

Resepsionis itu memicingkan matanya. Ia mencoba mengingat peristiwa beberapa hari yang lalu itu. "Ah, yeoja itu sudah check out sehari setelah tuan antar", jawabnya setelah mencari data yeoja itu di buku tamu hotel.

"Ommo! Benarkah?", kataku tak percaya. "Apakah kamu tahu kemana ia pindah?", tanyaku lagi.

"Jeosonghamnida. Jeongmal mollayo", jawabnya yang meruntuhkan segala harapanku.

"Aish!". Aku meremas buku itu dengan gemas, membuat resepsionis itu tersontak kaget dan ketakutan. "Gomawo!", kataku kepada resepsionis itu sebelum keluar dari hotel dengan perasaan tak karuan.

Aish! Aku merasa bersalah jika tidak bisa menemukan yeoja itu. Kenapa aku harus terus terkait dengannya? Oh Tuhan, apa rencana-Mu?

Aku membuka buku pink itu dengan perasaan tak enak. Mungkin saja ia menuliskan informasi penting di buku ini. Aku terpaksa melanggar privasinya.

.

.

_**February, 3**__**th**_

_**Dear, Kyuhyun-ssi…**_

_**Happy birthday! I hope you'll be always healthy. I really want to give my present to you. Really want to be beside you and celebrate your best day! But, I can't. So I just send my pray for you by God's help. I want you happy everytime. Smile! Believe that everyone love you.**_

.

.

_**May, 29**__**th**_

_**They said I am crazy because of this love. They said I just admired you. NO. I DON'T. I feel it's really love for you. I don't care what they said about you and your group. For me, you are real. I just want your happiness. I don't expect much. I just want to loving you forever. Eventhough I can't get you, your happiness is my everything. So Kyuhyun-ssi, You must stand up! Show to everyone that you can break the world and be the one! Kyuhyun-ssi, Fighting! ^.^/**_

.

.

_**June, 17**__**th**_

_**I got news that you had accident. I was shocked. I am so worry until now, eventhough they said that you were fine. God, please save him! I want to change my life with his life. It will be fine for me, if I am suffering. I just want his happiness, his healthy and his success. Please, change it! God, it really hurts me to know that he was sick. Oh god! Please, I beg you. Give the best life for him. Amen.**_

.

.

Airmataku mengalir deras saat membaca lembar demi lembar harian miliknya. Jadi sebesar ini perasaannya kepadaku. Aku tidak pernah merasakan cinta setulus ini selain dari keluarga dan orang terdekatku. Kata-katanya tentang menyesal mengenalku sebagai idolanya, membuatku terenyuh. Ia berharap mengenalku sebagai orang biasa, mengharapkan aku menganggapnya sebagai _real yeoja_ bukan fansku. Inikah perasaan seluruh sparkyu di dunia? Aku rasa tidak. Tanpa para sparkyu sadari mereka memaksaku menjadi orang yang mereka inginkan. Semua imajinasi mereka dipaksakan untuk menjadi diriku, padahal itu bukan aku. Semua isi buku harian ini benar-benar menggambarkan bahwa ia mengenalku sebagai sosok Kyuhyun yang sepi dan membutuhkan perhatian. Ia tidak menganggapku seperti semua orang harapkan kepadaku.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Ada yang berdesir di dalam dadaku sebelah kiri. Semua kata-kata di buku ini menyentuh hatiku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti membacanya hingga lembar-lembar terakhir yang menunjukkan jadwal kegiatan yang ingin ia lakukan di Korea. Semuanya lengkap beserta biaya hidup yang ia cantumkan. Ya ampun, sebegini gigihnya ia ingin menemuiku, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa ada seseorang bahkan jutaan orang di dunia seperti dia yang mencintaiku sepenuh hati. Aish! Tuhan, apa maksudmu mempertemukan aku dengannya? Mengapa Kau menjebakku dengan perasaan tak menentu ini?

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ HARI KE LIMA**

"Kyu, kamu kenapa?", tanya Eunhyuk-hyung khawatir.

Kami baru saja menyelesaikan syuting iklan bersama. Ia menyadari aku tidak fokus seharian ini. Walaupun aku tetap bekerja dengan serius dan tidak melakukan kesalahan yang berarti, Eunhyuk-hyung masih dapat merasakan keanehan yang ada pada diriku. Aku memang tidak fokus hari ini, karena aku memikirkan yeoja itu. Aku harus secepatnya menemukannya sebelum semuanya terlambat. Tapi aku harus dapat memastikan perasaanku terlebih dahulu.

Aku menundukkan kepala. "Aniyo, hyung. I'm fine", jawabku tak yakin.

"Aku tahu, pasti ini masalah perasaan kan? Cinta", ujar Eunhyuk-hyung membuatku tersentak kaget. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu? Seakan tahu akan keterkejutanku, Eunhyuk-hyung memukul punggungku pelan. "Temuilah Seohyun sebelum kalian berakhir dengan tidak indah", lanjutnya sambil melangkah pergi meninggalkanku.

GUBRAAAAK! Aku terjatuh dari kursi saat mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk-hyung. Apa sih pikirannya? Kenapa ia bisa mengkaitkan aku dengan yeoja itu? Aish!

Seakan menjawab pertanyaanku sebelumnya, aku dan Seohyun melakukan pekerjaan bersama. Tanpa aku sadari ternyata aku dan Seohyun sering melakukan pekerjaan bersama. Yeah! Walau itu semua bisa dihitung dengan jari. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan itu semua? Sedikit apapun kaitanku dengan gadis itu, pasti akan ada banyak gosip yang beredar. Ah, Kyuhyun! Jangan lupakan tentang SeoKyu Shipper, KyuToria Shipper, KyuSica Shipper dan Shipper yang lainnya! Hahahaha… Aku hanya bisa tertawa dengan gosip-gosip dan semua yang mereka spekulasikan tentang diriku. Kami semua itu hanyalah rekan kerja, tidak lebih. Aku pun hanya menganggap mereka sebagai dongsaeng saja. Wajarlah! Ini konsekuensi menjadi artis besar sepertiku. Kekekekeke…

"Kenapa tertawa aneh seperti itu, oppa?", tanya Seohyun di sela pekerjaan kami. Saat ini kami sedang menjadi bintang tamu di salah satu radio nasional Korea. Musik sedang berputar jadi kami bebas melakukan apapun.

"Aniyo. Bukan urusanmu", jawabku ketus.

"Aish! Oppa jahat", balasnya merajuk. Ia mengerucutkan bibirkannya. Cantik sih, tapi dia tidak semanis yeoja itu saat ia ngambek. Ommo! Kenapa aku harus mengingatnya sekarang?

Aku mencubit pipi Seohyun. "Berhenti bersikap aegyo seperti itu", ujarku.

Setelah aku mengatakan itu, teriakan histeris membahana dari luar ruang siaran. Para SeoKyu Shipper pasti salah paham dengan kata-kataku. Mereka pikir aku bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih dengan Seo, padahal aku benar-benar berharap ia berhenti bertingkah sok manis di depanku seperti itu. Aku tahu Seo pun berusaha menyenangkan SeoKyu Shipper atau memang dia memanfaatkan moment ini untuk mengangkat populeritas miliknya. Entahlah! Duniaku ini memang pebuh intrik dan kedustaan. Aku sudah tidak tahu mana yang benar dari hati dan mana yang bersandiwara.

Sepulang dari semua kegiatanku yang masih tetap melelahkan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, aku merebahkan diriku di depan televisi. Aku ikut bergabung dengan hyungdeul yang sedang bercengkrama, sedangkan aku hanya asyik bermanja dengan kekasihku, PSP. Hehe…

"Neomu Kyeopta, Siwon-ah!", jerit Donghae-hyung sedikit menggoyahkan konsentrasiku.

"Kawai!", teriak Ryeowook-hyung dengan lengkingannya yang mengganggu.

"Neo yeoja?", tanya Hankyung-hyung dengan nada ringan yang penuh curiga.

"Bukan", jawab Siwon-hyung santai.

Aku mematikan PSPku. Mereka semua benar-benar menggangguku. Aku memutuskan pergi ke kamar saja, mencari ketenangan.

"Kyu, kau mau kemana? Tidak ingin melihat yeoja baru Siwon?", tanya Eunhyuk-hyung antusias. Ia menghampiriku, sambil mengacungkan ponsel Siwon-hyung kepadaku.

"Tidak, hyung", jawabku malas. Sepintas aku melihat layar ponsel itu, seperti foto seseorang yang aku kenal. Aku menarik tangan Eunhyuk-hyung saat ia akan menyimpan kembali ponsel itu ke dalam genggamannya. Aku menatap wajah dua orang di layar itu dengan sesakma. Dia? Bukankah dia?

"SIWON-HYUNG, SIAPA DIA?", teriakku kaget. Aku ingin tahu kebenarannya. Aku mendekati Siwon-hyung yang masih sibuk digoda oleh hyungdeul lainnya.

"Wah, magnae kami juga menyukainya toh!", cibir Hankyung-hyung.

Aku tidak mempedulikan cibiran hyung yang lainnya. Aku hanya fokus mendapatkan informasi tentang yeoja itu. "Katakan kepadaku, hyung. Siapa dia? Bagaimana hyung bisa berfoto dengannya?"

Siwon-hyung melepas tanganku dari kerah bajunya. "Sabar, Kyu. Memang dia itu siapa sampai kamu bertindak tak sopan seperti ini?", tanyanya membuatku kesal.

"Sudah jawab saja pertanyaanku, hyung. Kamu tidak perlu tahu aku kenal dia atau tidak", jawabku ketus.

"Okay. Dia itu sepupu pemilik butik, tempatku melakukan pemotretan tadi siang. Aku diminta berfoto dengannya oleh fotografer yang juga kekasih pemilik butik itu", jelasnya semakin membuatku bingung.

"Singkat saja, hyung! Lalu tahukah kamu tentang yeoja ini?", tanyaku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk foto yeoja itu dengan gemas.

"Setahuku namanya Sungmin. Ia hanya sepupu Lee Teukie. Selain itu aku tidak tahu apa-apa, Kyu. Sebenarnya ada apa dengannya?", tanya Siwon-hyung curiga.

Aku menghela napas kecewa. "Ani, hyung. Aku hanya mempunyai urusan yang belum selesai dengannya", ujarku malas. Aku mengembalikan ponselnya kepada Siwon-hyung.

Hyung yang lain membelalakan matanya saat mendengar perkataanku terakhir. Sudahlah, aku tidak memiliki harapan lagi. Entah kenapa aku merasakan sakit yang dalam saat melihat Sungmin berfoto bersama Siwon-hyung. Lebih sakit lagi saat aku tahu aku tidak bisa menemuinya lagi.

"Ne, Kangin-hyung! Besok? Sungmin ikut? Temui aku di kantor saja ya", kata Siwon-hyung sontak membuatku menatap wajah namja itu dengan penuh harap.

"Sungmin? Kau akan bertemu dengan Sungmin besok, hyung?", tanyaku penasaran.

Siwon-hyung menyematkan senyuman indah di bibirnya. "Iya, Kyu! Aku rasa kau bisa menyelesaikan masalahmu besok"

Aku memeluk Siwon-hyung. "Gomawo, hyung", jeritku bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ HARI KE ENAM**

Aku mengejar Seohyun yang terus menghidar. Hari ini adalah hari pemeriksaan fisik tahunan yang dilakukan oleh perusahaan. Setiap tahun kami diwajibkan untuk melakukan ini. Sekarang aku dan Seohyun sedang melakukan pemeriksaan di tempat yang berbeda, namun Seohyun menjerit histeris. Saking ketakutannya ia berlari ke arah ruangan pemeriksaan namja. Salah satu staff yang melihat Seohyun panik, memintaku untuk membujuknya dengan alasan kami sama-sama magnae. Staff itu berpikir mungkin aku bisa memberikan pengertian kepada yeoja manja itu. Yah, berakhirlah aku sekarang sedang mengejar Seohyun.

"Ya! Aku tidak mau oppa! Aku benci suntikan. Aku tidak akan pernah disuntik. Titik", katanya sebagai putusan akhir.

"Kenapa sih kamu sekarang seperti anak kecil begini? Tahun lalu kamu tetap diperiksa dengan baik kan? Kenapa sekarang tidak bisa?", tanyaku bertubi-tubi. Sebenarnya aku sudah sangat lelah menanggapi semua sikap egoisnya. Aku ingin ini cepat berakhir.

"Tahun lalu aku tidak disuntik. Sekarang aku tidak mau. SHIREO!", teriaknya dengan kesal.

"Ayolah, Seohyun! Jangan membuatku tersiksa seperti ini. Jika aku tidak bisa membujukmu, aku tidak bisa kembali ke dorm untuk istirahat. Ayolah", bujukku dalam batas akhir kesabaran.

"SHIREO! JEONGMAL SHIREO!", teriaknya lagi lebih keras. "Arrgh!", tiba-tiba Seohyun mengaduh pelan. Ia mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali.

Aku membungkukkan badanku agar sejajar dengannya. "Mana yang sakit?"

"Mataku, oppa", ujarnya masih sibuk mengerjapkan mata.

Aku meniup matanya pelan, berharap matanya tidak perih lagi, lalu dia bisa kembali ke ruang pemeriksaan secepatnya.

PRAAANG!

Aku menolehkan pandanganku ke asal suara. Mata terbelalak kaget melihat sosok orang yang beberapa hari ini kucari, Sungmin. Aku melihat percikan airmata terbawa angin saat ia pergi menjauh dariku dan Seohyun. Aish! Sungmin salah paham. Ia pasti mengira aku mencium Seohyun apalagi ia tahu betul bagaimana berita yang disebarkan SeoKyu Shipper.

Langkahku tertahan oleh tangan Seohyun. "Mau kemana, oppa?", ujarnya sambil menatapku dengan tatapan memohon.

Aku menepis tangan Seohyun dengan kasar. "Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting!", bentakku padanya. Aku mengejar sosok Sungmin yang mungkin belum pergi terlalu jauh.

Aku berhasil mengejar Sungmin sampai ke tempat tujuannya. Ia terlihat begitu sedih. Langkahnya gontai, tak ada semangat. Padahal di bukunya ia tulis berbagai macam hal yang akan ia lakukan di tower ini. Sekarang ia justru bersedih. Ah, aku merasa sangat bersalah. Maafkan aku, Sungmin-ah!

"Mwo? What are you doing here?", tanyaku berusaha memberanikan diri menyapanya. Sungmin sedang duduk di pinggir pagar pembatas, menangis.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya karena merasa terganggu. Ia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan. Sepertinya ia tidak mengenaliku.

"Hei, Ms. Out of control. You don't know me?", tanyaku itu sambil melepas kacamata dan topiku. Sungmin membelalakan matanya tak percaya, menunjuk kepadaku. "Yes, I'm Mr. Silent"

Sungmin menghela napasnya, terlihat malas menanggapi keberadaanku. Ia melangkah pergi dariku, namun aku menahan tangannya.

"Kajja! Follow me", ujarku bersemangat. Aku menariknya ke suatu tempat.

Aku mengajaknya ke sebuah French restaurant, N*Grill. Tanpa meminta pendapatnya, aku memesankan makanan untuknya. Sungmin hanya memandang keluar jendela. Tersuguhkan pemandangan Seoul yang begitu enak dilihat. Wajahnya semakin menunjukkan kesedihan yang mendalam. Aku ingin sekali menyentuhnya, menghilangkan seluruh gundahnya.

"Uljima", ujarku sambil menghapus jejak-jejak airmata yang tertinggal di pipinya. "Please", mohonku lagi dengan suara yang sangat lembut.

Tangisannya semakin deras. Ia memegang dadanya yang kurasa sangat sakit. Aku tahu bahwa ia tersakiti oleh kejadian siang ini. Apakah aku sebegitu penting untuk dirinya? Aku benar-benar sakit melihat ia tersiksa begini. Tuhan, kembalikan senyuman dan semangatnya. Gantikanlah dengan kebahagiaanku. Aku tidak kuat melihatnya begini.

"Eat it, please", tawarku ketika makanan yang aku pesan telah sampai di hadapan kami. Aku memesankannya seporsi ice cream cokelat. Siapa yang tidak suka ice cream? Tidak ada.

Ia menyendokan sepotong kecil ice itu ke dalam mulutnya. "Mashita!", jeritnya senang. Binar-binar kebahagiaan terselip dari kata-katanya. Aku senang jika ini bisa mengurangi sedikit kegundahannya.

Aku tersenyum senang melihatnya yang tanpa sadar sudah melukiskan senyum di kedua sudut bibirnya. Ia memandang keluar jendela, terlihat malu. Restaurant ini mulai bergerak dan sepertinya Sungmin menyadarinya karena ia mulai tertawa kecil sambil melihat keluar jendela. Aku senang jika bisa membuatnya tersenyum lagi.

Setelah aku berhasil membuatnya tertawa, aku kembali menyeretnya ke suatu tempat. Tempat yang ia tuliskan di buku harian. Mm… Bukan tempat yang sama namun hampir serupa. Matanya terbelalak lebar ketika melihat sederetan tempat penuh dengan Alfred, boneka teddy bear milik pangeran Shin Princess Hours. Ia berjingkrak senang. Aku tahu benar kalau ia ingin mengunjungi museum teddy bear di Jeju Island, karena Kdrama kesukaannya itu.

"ALFRED!", jeritnya sambil memeluk salah satu boneka teddy bear yang terlihat sangat mirip dengan Alfred itu. Sedikit banyak aku pernah menonton drama romantis itu, setidaknya aku tahu seperti apa rupa Alfred.

Setelah asyik menjelajahi teddy bear museum, aku kembali menariknya ke ruang observasi. Lebih tepatnya ruang luar yang ada di menara Namsan Tower. Ada pagar kawat yang mengelilingi ruang outdoor ini. Ini tempat Gu Junpyo menggigil kedinginan menunggu Geum Jandi di Boys Before Flower. Aku juga membaca tentang tempat ini di buku hariannya. Aku mencari tahu dimana letaknya dan ternyata di Namsa Tower ini juga. Aku memberikan sebuah gembok kepadanya.

"Write your wish. Anything you pray now", perintahku kepadanya.

Tanpa ragu ia menuliskan harapannya. 'God, Please let me forget Kyuhyun. I really love him. Let him happy forever. Please, take care him for me'. Airmatanya kembali mengalir membaca ulang harapannya sendiri. Hatiku terenyuh. Aku bisa merasakan sakit yang ia rasakan. Ia memberikan gembok itu kepadaku, tapi aku tetap membiarkannya mengunci sendiri di kawat.

Sungmin akan melempar kuncinya, tapi ia menahan gerakannya. Beberapa kali ia berusaha, namun ia tetap tidak mampu melemparnya. Aku memintanya untuk memberikan kunci itu padaku. Tanpa pikir panjang, aku melempar kunci itu begitu jauh. Yah, hanya gerakan tanganku saja. Kunci itu tetap dalam genggamanku. Menurut mitos, setiap pasangan atau orang yang keinginannya dikunci di kawat ini, maka akan menjadi kenyataan. Aku tidak ingin Sungmin pergi melupakanku. Tidak, aku tidak akan sanggup.

Aku mengajak Sungmin pulang. Ini sudah sore cenderung malam karena langit sudah menggelap. Tak baik baginya untuk pulang malam. Kami sedikit berbincang tentang berbagai hal. Semua itu aku lakukan agar ia dapat melupakan semua kesedihannya. Setelah aku yakin Sungmin aman denga supirnya, aku memutuskan kembali ke dorm. Satu hari yang benar-benar menyenangkan. Untung saja hari ini hanya diisi oleh jadwal pemeriksaan. Aish! PEMERIKSAAN FISIK!

**.**

**.**

**\(w)/~ ****HARI TERAKHIR**

Tiga hari benar-benar menyiksaku. Semua jadwal padat tanpa tarikan napas lega. Aku merindukan Sungmin, ingin melihat senyum manisnya lagi. Aish! Apa aku benar-benar mulai mencintainya ya? Apa yang harus aku lakukan jika semua itu benar? Aish! Pusing!

"Kyu, aku mohon fokuslah! Aku tahu kamu merasa lelah, tapi ini semua harus diselesaikan tepat waktu. Kalau kamu tidak serius, kasihan member yang lain. Bersabarlah Kyu", pinta Manajer-hyung yang juga terlihat lelah.

"Baik, Hyung!", jawabku mantap. Aku benar-benar ingin menyelesaikan ini semua secepatnya sehingga besok bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin kembali. Hehehe… Nanti malam aku akan tanyakan saja kepada Siwon-hyung. Dia pasti punya kontak orang terdekat Sungmin.

Akhirnya sebentar lagi semua jadwal terselesaikan. Aku membuka buku harian Sungmin. Ini sudah biasa aku lakukan saat aku merasa lelah dan membutuhkan semangat. Mataku terpaku pada deteran huruf membentuk kata THE LAST DAY. Ia juga menuliskan tanggal harinya. Aku melihat ke layar ponselku. Ini harinya! Aku memastikan jadwal yang Sungmin buat.

"Siwon-hyung, aku minta kontak fotografer atau pun pemilik butik yang kenal Sungmin itu", pintaku dengan terburu-buru.

"Ada apa, Kyu?", tanyanya membuatku semakin kesal.

"Jangan banyak bertanya! Hubungi saja dia sekarang, lalu tanyakan dimana dia berada. Aku mohon hyung! Ini sangat penting", mohonku dengan sangat lembut.

Aku meninggalkan Siwon-hyung, lalu bergegas mendekati Manajer-hyung. "Hyung, apakah aku masih memiliki jadwal lagi?", tanyaku sambil berdoa dalam hati.

Manajer-hyung memperhatikan semua member yang sedang bekerja. "Tidak, Kyu. Wae?", jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku ada urusan yang sangat penting. Bisakah aku izin untuk pergi terlebih dahulu?", tanyaku sesopan mungkin.

"Baiklah. Berjanji jangan berbuat ulah ya, Kyu!", jawabnya masih serius melihat kerja member yang lainnya.

"Aku janji. Gomawo, hyung", ujarku senang. Aku segera menghampiri Siwon-hyung. Tak berapa lama ia memberitahuku dimana fotografer itu berada. Aku bergegas menuju tempat itu, tak ingin semuanya menjadi terlambat.

Malam hari di Cheonggyecheon Stream sangatlah ramai oleh banyak orang. Mereka akan melihat Laser Light Show. Sungai ini adalah sungai dimana aku melukis di MV SEOUL. Aku baru menyadari bahwa Sungmin juga menuliskan tempat ini di bukunya. Ia pasti ingin mengenang Korea dengan sangat baik. Ah, aku harus menemukannya secepat mungkin sebelum ia kembali ke Indonesia.

"Oh, Thanks god! Finally… Hosh… I… Hosh… Found you", ujarku di depan Sungmin yang asyik menikmati pertunjukan. Aku mencoba mengatur napasku yang tersengal satu per satu.

"Mr. Silent!", teriaknya histeris membuat aku terlonjak kaget.

Keluarga Sungmin yang mendengarnya menjerit keras, langsung menghampiri kami. Mereka bertubi-tubi memberikan pertanyaan padanya dan menatap garang kepadaku. Sungmin terlihat kewalahan saat menjelaskan siapa aku sebenarnya. Dengan usaha yang sangat keras, Sungmin berhasil meyakinkan kepada mereka bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja denganku. Benar-benar keluarga yang mengerikan. Kami memutuskan berbincang berdua di pinggir sungai.

"Here it's yours", ujarku memberikan buku pink itu kepadanya. Ia menatap buku itu bingung.

"You lost it when the night you yelling his name", jelasku sebelum ia menanyakan eksistensi buku itu.

"Here". Aku memberikan gembok kepadanya, gembok yang ia kaitkan di kawat Namsan Tower.

"Wae?", tanyaknya sambil menerima gembok itu.

"I don't want you forget me. I won't be happy without you", ujarku mencoba berterus terang.

"I don't understand. You? You? Who are you?", tanyanya dengan nada sedikit mengintimidasi.

Aku melepas kerudung jaketnya beserta penutup wajahku yang selama ini setia merekat pada wajahku. Aku menguatkan hatiku untuk menunjukkan kebenaran di hadapannya. Ia terdiam, membeku.

GREEEEP!

Aku memeluk Sungmin. "Saranghae, Sungmin-ah! Aku mencintaimu", bisikku di telinganya. Akhirnya aku bisa menyatakan perasaanku. Oh Tuhan, jangan biarkan ia pergi!

Aku melepas pelukanku, menatapnya dengan sangat lembut. Aku memberikan sebuah Alfred untuknya. Aku tahu ia menyukai teddy bear, jadi aku ingin ini jadi kenangan untuknya.

"Would you be my girlfriend?"

Ia mengangguk mantap. Kebahagiaanku tak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Kedua tanganku meremas bahunya. Aku mendekati wajahnya dengan posisi ingin mencium. Ia menahan wajahku dengan tangannya.

"Don't kiss me", omelnya memberi death glare padaku.

"But you're my girl now"

"I only give it to my husband", katanya sambil mendorong tubuhku menjauh darinya.

"But I will be your husband", ujarku manja. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa terima alasannya yang tak masuk akal itu.

Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. "Ugh! You have Seohyun. Why you want me as your girlfriend? You lie to me! Why you become Mr. Silent? Wae? Wae? Wae?", kesalnya sambil memukul bahuku. Air matanya mulai mengalir lagi. Oh, Damn! I hate this!

Aku memeluknya lagi, mengelus punggungnya. "Jeongmal mianhae. You are wrong. I don't have any relationship with her or anyone. That's a misunderstanding. Don't get me wrong"

Ia memberontak dalam pelukanku. Semakin kuat ia memberontak, semakin erat aku memeluknya. "Uljima please", mohonku.

"Promise me you will not lie to me again", ujarnya mengancamku.

"I promise", jawabku mantap.

Ia mengenalkanku kepada semua keluarganya saat kami semua berangkat ke bandara. Keberangkatannya memang flight terakhir hari ini. Aku berusaha mendekatkan diri kepada seluruh keluarganya. Kami semua tertawa bersama. Di ruang tunggu, aku masih asyik menggenggam tangannya. Aku tidak sekali pun melepaskan samarannya. Dengan samaran seperti itu saja, beberapa ELF bisa menebak ini diriku. Aish! Benar-benar mengganggu moment indahku saja.

Panggilan untuk flight Sungmin akhirnya terdengar. Aku memeluknya erat. Aku benar-benar tidak ingin melepasnya pergi. Kakek memarahiku yang seenaknya memonopoli Sungmin. Sungmin menitipkan aku kepada keluarganya agar tidak berselingkuh di belakangnya. Mungkin dia yang akan berselingkuh di belakangku. Aish! Kakeknya yang super galak itu meyakinkan Sungmin kalau aku tidak akan berani selingkuh. Bagaimana aku bisa berani kalau kakeknya sehoror itu?

"Please, Don't go", tahanku sekali lagi. Aku memberikan tatapan paling menyedihkan yang aku punya. Aku berharap Sungmin luluh dengan tatapanku.

"Don't act like that", katanya menghancurkan semua usahaku.

"I'm not acting. I will be so sad if you go", jawabku agar ia yakin bahwa ini semua benar.

Ia membelai pipinku. "There is email, twitter or blog. We still can communicate well then. I must go. If you hate this Long Distance Relationship, we can break now", ujarnya memberi kenyataan terpahit yang akan sulit kuterima.

Aku memeluknya. Tangisanku tak bisa kubendung lagi. "I won't be like that. I love you. If you still there for long time, I will go to Indonesia and take you away here", ancamku, masih dalam pelukannya. Jujur, aku akan lakukan apapun agar yeoja di depanku ini tetap menjadi milikku.

Panggilan terakhir untuk penerbangannya. Ia melepas pelukan kami. Ia pun mencium pipiku singkat, lalu berjalan menjauh. Aku membalikkan badannya. Aku tidak sanggup melihat perpisahan ini. Aku akan segera menjemputnya kembali. Cinta tulusku, seorang Sparkyu.

**.**

**.**

**..::THE END::..**

**.**

**.**

_~Tidak ada yang mengetahui dalamnya hati seseorang kecuali Tuhan dan dirinya. Sedekat apapun kita dengan orang itu, kita tidak mengetahui dirinya seperti yang kita kira. Jangan karena kita mengganggap kita tahu orang itu luar-dalam, kita justru membuatnya menjadi orang yang berbeda. Tanpa kita sadari kita selalu memaksanya menjadi yang kita pikirkan. So don't think that you know them so well~_

* * *

><p><strong>..::Cuap2 Author::..<strong>

**Akhirnya selesai… Lama banget ngetiknya ya! Tadinya mau kemarin diselesaikan, tapi keasyikan chat krn dah lama ga OL. Maaf ya! Ga sesuai jadwal. Ini sekuel Kyu's Version…. Semoga kalian semua suka!**

**Yang baca wajib komen! Klo komennya lebih dikit dari sebelumnya (22reviews) , aku ga mau buat SEKUEL… hahahaha**

**NO SILENT READERS YA! Semua orang diizinkan review di FFku. Kalo ga bisa di sini, kalian bisa review di FBku atau Twitterku ya! G ada alasan apapun!**

**Sorry untuk Typo… aku g baca ulang! **

**GOMAWO!**


End file.
